My Lovely Seonsaengnim
by LalaClouds
Summary: Kyuhyun yang kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia anggap adalah hiburannya di camp militernya dulu/"masa lalu yesung terungkap!/"aku akan membuatmu mengingat masa-masa indah kita"/KYUSUNG/YAOI/CH 6/DLDR! HAPPY H-1 Yesung's Day :D/HAVE FUN XD
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Seonsaengnim**

**.**

**Chater 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk and  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh EunHae/HaeHyuk, and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame. I  
need someone who can  
appreciate the work of others, not  
the other way

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Seol International School atau bisa disingkat dengan— SIS adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik yang ada di negara Ginseng— Korea Selatan.

Sekolah asrama yang mewajibkan siswanya untuk menuntut ilmu lebih kurang selama 5 tahun ini, adalah sekolah setingkat Senior High School yang memiliki kualitas setara dengan sebuah Universitas.

Hanya dengan lulus dari sekolah ini, para lulusannya sudah bisa memiliki pekerjaan yang menjamin, tidak perlu untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi lagi.

Sekolah yang pada hari tertentu dibebaskan pada siswanya untuk memilih mata pelajaran yang di inginkannya. Baik di bidang Seni, Sains, Bisnis, Olah Raga dan dibidang lainnya. Oh, dan juga. Mereka akan belajar di kelas yang mereka pilih dengan siswa yang— bisa setingkatan, ataupun tidak setingkatan dengan mereka.

Bukan hanya anak-anak dari kalangan menengah ke atas saja yang bisa sekolah di sini, siswa dari kalangan bawahpun juga banyak yang bersekolah di ini. Tidak ada perbedaan status sosial, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu kesatuan.

Dan pagi ini kegiatan di SIS di mulai seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hampir semua siswa sudah memulai pelajarannya dengan tenang di kelas masing-masing. Hampir? Ya.. Hampir, setidaknya datang tepat waktu tidak berlaku bagi dua namja ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!"

". . ."

"Cho Kyuhyun. . .!"

". . ."

"Cho Evil Kyu. . ."

'Plukk'

"Akhirnya.. Terkejar"

"Makanya.. Tinggikan badanmu Hae-ya.. Jika tidak, kau akan tertinggal terus dariku" Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolahnya yang terlihat agak sepi.

Donghae yang secara tidak langsung dikatai— pendek oleh Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal. Masi dengan berlari-lari kecil, ia mencoba untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang kembali meninggalkannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kau tidak bertampang tidak berdosa seperti itu, padahal sudah jelas bahwa kita ini terlambat"

"Bukankah biasanya juga terlambat" balas Kyuhyun cuek. Donghae yang mendapat balasan seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau tau, pagi ini kita akan diajar oleh soensaengnim baru! Hmm.. Tidak, tidak. Bagiku sih tidak baru, karena aku sudah kenal dengannya" ujar Donghae kembali memulai percakapan.

"Hae-ya.. Kau cerewet" ujar Kyuhyun sadis.

"Huhh.. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengatakannya padamu Kyu. Mulai hari ini, yang akan mengajar di Vocal Class bukan Kangta-seonsaengnim lagi. Sudah dipastikan kita akan menjadi murid pertamanya yang membuatnya kesel sejak ia mulai mengajar kembali" terang Donghae.

"Mengajar kembali? Maksudmu, dia pernah mengajar di sini?"

"Ya. . Begitulah. Ia baru kembali dari militernya" Jawab Donghae menjelaskan— lagi.

"Dia kalah dariku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan wajib militerku 1 tahun yang lalu. Lee Donghae" Timpal Kyuhyun bangga. Kemudian, ia menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari tangannya yang panjang.

"Wamilmu dipercepat karna kau membuat masalah Cho Kyuhyun."

Wamil? Ya. . Berita— yang jika bisa dibilang baik adalah Cho Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan wamilnya 1 tahun yang lalu.

3 tahun yang lalu ia membuat masalah— yang tidak perlu dijelaskan. Ia terancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan berurusan dengan polisi. Untung ia bisa dimaafkan. Untuk membersihkan nama baiknya, ayahnya memutuskan untuk memasukan Kyuhyun ke camp wajib militer.

2 tahun setelahnya, masa wamilnya selesai. Mengingat ayahnya adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah itu, ia tidak dikeluarkan— lagi pula ia telah menebus kesalahannya bukan?

2 tahun tidak mengikuti pelajaran, bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan tinggal 2 tingkatan di sekolahnya. Beruntung ia memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Hanya membiarkannya mempelajari materi yang tertinggal dalam waktu seminggu, ia sudah mendapatkan nilai— yang hampir sempurna dalam tes— menentukan tingkatannya. Bahkan nilainya mengalahkan teman-temannya yang mengikuti pelajaran selama 2 tahun terakhir.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Kyuhyun! Aku lebih tua darimu!" ucap Donghae— lagi

"Benarkah.. hmm. . Hyung" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Donghae yang berada di sampingnya "Hahaha ayolah Hae hyung.. Jangan bertampang masam seperti itu. Haruskah aku panggilkan Eunhyuk hyung untukmu?" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 'Anime Room'.

Donghae menyerngitkan keningnya bingung. Ia masi berfikir, apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan di depan kelas anak-anak pecinta Kartun Jepang itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun tidak mengambil Anime sebagai pelajaran tambahannya?

"Oh.. Shit" umpat Donghae dan segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Donghae juga memutuskan untuk memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Annyeong Jung-seonsaengnim.." Donghae dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Jung-seonsaengnim yang merasa kehadiran makhluk lain di kelasnya.

"Aniyo seonsaengnim. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya Donghae hyung ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Hyuk Jae sunbae" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Jung-seonsaengnim segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Donghae— yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Donghae-ssi? Ada urusan dengan Hyuk Jae?" lalu seonsaengnim tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Eunhyuk— Hyuk Jae yang duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan. Terlihat namja itu juga tampak bingung karna Kyunhyun menyebut-nyebut namanya

"KyuHyun.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu hyung.. Ini adalah saat yang tepat. Katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya. Jika perlu, kau minta dia untuk jadi namjachingu-mu" balas Kyuhyun— balik berbisik.

"Kau gila hah?"

"Ayolah hyung.. Keburu Eunhyuk diambil orang.. Kau mau jika itu terjadi?" Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas "Ayolah hyung.. Aku mendukungmu" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kepada Donghae untuk menyemangati— namja yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandung itu.

Donhae nampak berfikir keras. Menimbang-nimbang sebab— akibat yang mungkin saja terjadi. "Donghae hyung.. Ayolah.. Katakan padanya. Yang penting katakan dulu. Di tolak atau diterima, itu urusan nanti" ucap Kyuhyun— lagi.

"Donghae-ssi. Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika kalian tidak ada keperluan apapun, silahkan keluar dari sini!" perintah Jung-seonsaengnim yang merasa mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran dua namja yang hanya saling berbisik itu.

"Tunggu dulu seonsaengnim" Ucap Donghae langsung. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di depan kelas itu.

"Lee Hyuk Jae" ucap Donghae lantang.  
"Aku.. Aku.. A.. Aku" gugup Donghae. 'ayolah Lee Donghae! Kau laki-laki dan seorang seme sejati! Katakan padanya Lee Donghae!' batin Donghae menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Lee Hyuk Jae! Saranghaeyo.. Jeongmal saranghamnida" seketika kelas yang tadinya berisik itu kini hening seketika mendengar ucapan Donghae. Bagaimana tidak, Lee Donghae! Salah satu namja populer di SIS sedang menyatakan cinta kepada Lee Hyuk Jae si Dancing Macine SIS di depan semua orang.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk lembut namun tersimpan keseriusan di dalamnya. Eunhyuk yang shock, hanya bisa mematung dan memerah melihat tatapan Donghae yang tulus padanya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu berlatih sendirian pada malam hari di Dance Room, kira-kira itu terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Awalnya aku hanya mengagumi tarian dan gerakanmu. Namun.. karna terlalu sering mengintipmu berlatih, aku menjadi sering memperhatikan si pemilik tarian yang indah itu. Caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara, caranya marah, caranya bingung, caranya saat makan, caranya tersenyum. Dan semua yang ada padanya" Donghae mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat itu semua.

"Selama ini aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan semua ini padamu. Malahan aku berniat untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu. Aku juga tidak ada persiapan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di sini dan mengatakan semuanya padamu. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Terima kasih padamu Cho Kyuhyun.. Tunggu pembalasan dariku" Ucap Donghae dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku lancang atau apa. Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak dekat, bahkan kita berbicara hanya baru 2 kata. Itupun karena aku meminjam penamu saat di kantin 3 minggu yang lalu ckck" Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Hyukkie.. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pernyataanku ini. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu.. Saranghae" Ucap Donghae sambil menatap tulus kearah Eunhyuk dengan sebuah senyuman memabukan bertengger di bibirnya.

Kemudian Donghae berbalik "Gamsahamnida atas waktunya seonsaengnim. Mianhae karena aku sudah mengganggu pelajaran anda" membungkuk dalam, kemudian Donghae segera melesat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Gomawo seonsaengnim" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengejar Donghae yang sudah menghilang.

". . ."

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dan segera melihat wajah Donghae yang menunduk dalam.

"Bagaimana ini Kyu.. Eunhyuk pasti akan membenciku.. A.. Aku sudah membuatnya malu seperti itu.. Bahkan aku mengatakan itu padanya di depan Jung-seonsaengnim dan teman-temannya" ucap Donghae frustasi

"Hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun menertawakannya semakin menekuk wajahnya yang tampan "apa yang kau tertawakan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah hyung.. Jangan dipikirkan terus. Yang pentingkan kau sudah mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk-sunbae. Sekarang rileks hyung.. Dan ayo kita bergegas masuk kelas, kita sudah terlambat 1 jam lebih" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Donghae dan mengajaknya untuk segera meninggalkan lorong itu. Donghae hanya menurut.

"Oh ya.. Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa seonsaengnim baru kita itu pernah mengajar di sini? Lalu mengapa aku tidak tau?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Itu karena, beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu ke camp militer, seonsaengnim itu datang. Lalu, setahun kemudian dia memutuskan untuk wajib militer. Lalu ya.. Bukankah sudah 2 tahun? Makanya dia mengajar lagi" jelas Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk— mengerti.

"Dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau lebih dulu darinya" lanjut Donghae sedikit menekankan ucapannya.

"Apa seonsaengnim ini sudah tua?" tanya Kyuhyun— lagi.

"Ais.. Kau cerewet Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. Donghae yang di tatap seperti itu tidak memperdulikannya sedikitpun.

"Kau salah besar jika kau bilang dia sudah tua. Dia itu masi muda. Kira-kira umurnya 23 lebihlah. Dan kudengar dia juga salah satu alumni di sini"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun— lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Vocal Room"

"Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah.." Donghae mengetuk pelan pintu bercat coklat di depannya itu. Kemudian ia membuka pintu itu "Annyeonghaseo seonsaengnim.. Maaf kami terlambat"

Namja yang sedang terlihat menerangkan sesuatu di depan kelas itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara "terlambat Mr. Lee Donghae dan Mr. . ." Namja itu memperhatikan orang yang berada di belakang Donghae

"Kim Jong Woon?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. . ."

.

oOo_oOo

.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Bagi siswa tingkat pertama, saya yang akan mengajar seni di kelas anda. Silahkan keluar untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya" satu persatu siswa meninggalkan ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut. Menyisakan 1 orang pengajar dan 2 orang siswa yang masi duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Cho Kyuhyun masi menatap namja yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya— di depan ruangan itu. Sejak ia memasuki kelas tersebut sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, obsidiannya tidak terlepas dari sosok si namja— seonsaengnimnya.

"Kim Jong Woon.. Kim Jong Woon.. Aku tak percaya akan bertemu denganmu lagi Jong Woon-ah" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang ia panggil 'Kim Jong Woon' itu. Jong Woon yang merasa namanya disebut, segera angkat suara

"Ckk. Cho Kyuhyun. Tidakkah seharusnya kau sudah pergi dari ruangan ini?" tanya Jong Woon balas menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Donghae— yang juga berada di sana hanya diam karena tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sombong sekali kau! Aku ini sunbaemu Jong Woon-ssi"

"Jaga bicaramu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku gurumu! Aku bisa memberimu nilai dengan huruf F, Cho Kyuhyun" bentak Jong Woon. Onyx indahnya memancarkan ketidaksukaan yang besar.

"Hey.. Jangan bawa-bawa nilai, hhmmm.. Seonsaengnim? Ckck apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana masalah pribadi dengan nilai hah?" balas Kyuhyun. Jeda, ia melanjutkan "Apa kau masi dendam padaku? Seon. Saeng. Nim" ucap Kyuhyun menekan ucapannya pada kata terakhir

"Jangan kira karena di sini aku adalah murid dan kau adalah guru aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Pegang kata-kataku, aku akan tetap mengganggumu seperti di camp dulu" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya

"Ckk. Bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang dan tidak menggangguku, Cho?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah.."

"Terserah kau. Untuk informasi saja, kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam seperti waktu itu"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah apa katamu. Hae hyung, ayo kita pergi" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Diikuti oleh Donghae di belakangnya "Annyeong seonsaengnim" pamit Donghae ramah sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang pergi lebih dulu.

.

"Aku minta penjelasan darimu Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah jika hyung memaksa. Nanti aku ceritakan, aku harus masuk ke kelas Sains dulu. Dan kau hyung.. Selamat bertemu dengan Hyukkiemu hyung" seketika Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di tikungan lorong sekolah tersebut.

Belum sempat Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya, suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar "semoga hubunganmu dengan Hyuk Jae berhasil hyung" teriaknya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan 'aku belum siap bertemu Hyukkie' batinnya.

.

To Be Continued

.  
.

Hehe Hallo~ Lala here XDD

ok. New FF! Riview please

Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di drama Korea yang lala lupa namanya XD

but, semoga chingu menikmatinya ya..

.

.  
RIVIEW, please?

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	2. Begins

**My Lovely Seonsaengnim**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
Donghae, Eunhyuk and  
with other cast

**Pair**

KyuSung sligh EunHae/  
HaeHyuk, and others pair

**Warning**

This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss Typo, OOC, GAJE akut.

.

.

NB: Masi pada bingung ya ama ceritanya? Lala juga #ditampol. Ok, Lala bakalan jelasin beberapa hal di sini;

1. Umur Yesung itu kira-kira 24 thnan. Udah bisa jadi gurukan? Dia juga ikutan loncat(?) kelas. Lagian Yesung itu punya skil. so, why not XD

2. Memang untuk wamil itu umurnya 20 thn keatas. Tapi, untuk kebutuhan FF ng' papakan Kyu baru SMA udah wamil. Lagian, siapa suruh bikin masalah -_- #ditampolpart2

3. Kyu itu masuk wamil duluan dari Yesung. Jadi dia ngerasa lebih senior dari Yesung yang ternyata adalah gurunya. Untuk lebih jelasnya ada di story. XD

4. Intinya.. Yesung itu mainnya ama brondong #ditampolpart3.

5. Untuk rated M., itu jaga-jaga dulu. Siapa yang jamin kalo ntar Lala ng' bakalan bikin NC? Ato.. Lala dapat bujukan, paksaan, rayuan dari chingudeul buat bikin NC, ato.. Tiba-tiba aja otak yadong Lala ON #tampolpart4 XD

Hoho, ada yang mau nanya lagi? Umur Lala mungkin #tampolpart5. Udah ah.. Kelamaan, ntar chingudeul pada kabur.. XD

If you do not like Craick pair, and all that smells YAOI should not read this and provide flame. I need someone who can appreciate the work of others, not  
the other way

.

.

.

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorong-lorong panjang itu terlihat sepi. Tidak ada terlihat seorangpun siswa-siswi SIS yang berlalu lalang di sana. Padahal biasanya lorong itu selalu ramai. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ya.. Mungkin karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan para penghuninya-pun akan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke asrama mereka dari pada tetap berada di sana.

Namun, keheningan itu terpecah saat suara langkah seseorang menggema di lorong tersebut. Langkahnya begitu tenang dan terdengar jelas hingga keujung lorong.

"Kau masi di sini hyung?" suara langkah kaki yang tadi mendominasi lorong tersebut kini berganti dengan suara baritone merdu yang berasal dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Aku menunggumu baboya!" tak berniat membalas, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah saat Donghae menegakan tubuhnya di dinding dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

Kembali suara bunyi langkah menggema di lorong itu. Namun kali ini terdengar tidak teratur.

"Hey hyung.. Bagaimana Hyuk Jae sunbae?" Kyuhyun memulai.

"Hmm... Ada kemajuan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir dia akan menjauhiku dan tidak mau bicara padaku lagi" Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Lalu?"

"Ternyata semuanya jauh dari perkiraan. Kau tau, tadi dia menyapaku dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai gerakanku" jawab Donghae bersemangat.

"Hahaha. Mana terima kasihmu padaku?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kau memang berjasa kali ini Cho Kyuhyun" Ujar Donghae sambil menutup pintu pagar sekolahnya. Sepertinya ia lupa, tanpa ia tutup-pun pagar itu nantinya akan di tutup oleh penjaga sekolah mereka.

Mereka kembali melangkah. Menyusuri sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar— menuju asrama mereka yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

Kadang ia heran, kenapa sekolah mereka tidak membuat sebuah pintu di belakang? Sehingga mereka tidak perlu membuang waktu dan tenaga jika ingin ke gedung sekolah mereka dan asrama.

Ia juga heren, kenapa di sini banyak sekali gerbang? Gerbang sekolah, gerbang asrama, dan gerbang utama yang terletak tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Hah, jika ia yang mendirikan sekolah ini, ia juga akan menambahkan sebuah ruangan untuk bermain game.

Saat ia tengah asik melamun, tiba-tiba Donghae meneriakinya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata— dimana, tidak akan ada ruangan untuk bermain video game.

"Apa?"

"Ais.. Aku bilang, apa hubunganmu dengan Yesung seonsaengnim!"

"Jong Woon maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Siapa lagi. Oh ya, kuberi tau padamu, kau harus memanggil Jong Woon seonsaengnim dengan panggilan Yesung di sini. Lagi pula tidak ada yang memanggil Yesung seonsaengnim dengan panggilan Jong Woon sekarang" tanpa bantahan Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kyuhyun. Ceritakan padaku tentang apa yang tidak aku ketahui antara kau dengan Yesung seonsaengnim"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau hyung?" Donghae mendengus dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Melihat tatapan Donghae yang tidak bersahabat, Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Setahun di camp militer rasanya begitu membosankan. Bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman, tapi entah mengapa terasa ada yang kurang. Hingga akhirnya, setahun kemudian datang anggota baru di kemiliteran tempat aku pelatihan" ujarnya dengan tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana berwarna coklat tua miliknya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ya.. Dia bernama Kim Jong Woon. Aku mengira ia lebih muda dariku. Apalagi dengan aku yang setahun lebih dulu masuk militer darinya"

"Saat aku katakan aku lebih tua dan berarti adalah sunbae-nya, ia hanya mengangguk dan bilang 'Kyuhyun sunbae' padaku" Kyuhyun tertawa saat mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun berhenti bicara sejenak saat teman-temannya yang tengah bermain basket menyapanya.

Jika kau tidak hati-hati, bisa jadi sebelum kau mencapai gerbang asrama— tidak sengaja mendapat hadiah lemparan bola.

"Awalnya aku hanya berniat untuk mengerjainya. Namun lama-lama aku menikmati peranku sebagai seorang senior. Keberuntungan ia masuk ke dalam kelompok yang sama denganku. Dan itu membuatku semakin mudah untuk membulynya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Ya.. Kau bisa bayangkan sendirikan hyung. Bagaimana aku mengerjai seseorang" Kyuhyun tersenyum—menyeringai kepada Donghae.

"Menyembunyikan barang miliknya?"

"Aaaa itu hal paling sering aku lakukan"

"Menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal konyol?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain eoh?"

"Asal kau tau. Aku mengerjainya karena terlalu sibuk. Jadi aku butuh hiburan" Donghae mendengus "alasan" gumamnya pelan.

"Bahkan aku pernah membuatnya menangis"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya meninggal" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau gila" komentar Donghae.

"Aku tidak gila. Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh" Donghae tak membalas. Ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan dimana ia bisa melihat gerbang asrama mereka yang terbuka lebar.

Banyak terlihat siswa dan siswi yang sedang menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. Memang seperti itu, jika sore-sore seperti ini, adalah saat yang menyenangkan untuk seluruh siswa SIS. Mereka bisa bermain basket atau bola yang lapangannya terletak di pinggir jalan menuju asrama, atau bagi siswa wanita mereka bisa duduk sambil bercengkrama bersama teman mereka di bawah pohon-pohon maple di depan asrama putri.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya "beberapa hari sebelum masa militerku berakhir, ia mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku mengerjainya. Aku hanya seorang siswa SMA yang membuat masalah hingga aku berada disana sebelum waktunya"

"Lalu, apa dia melawan?"

"Ya.. Begitulah. Suatu hari aku menyuruhnya untuk pushup seratus kali saat ia mengabaikanku memanggilnya. Ya.. Aku marah dan kesal, saat aku memaksanya untuk pushup ia malah bilang ia sudah lelah denganku. Ia bahkan memaki-makiku. Kesal, lalu aku menciumnya"

"MWO?! K-kau.."

"Ya. Aku menciumnya. Setelah itu ia menangis dan berteriak ia membenciku. Setelah itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi karena esoknya aku pulang dan melanjutkan kehidupanku disini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada seserius mungkin.

"No coment" tanggap Donghae. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat mengomentari apapun.

Mereka berjalan menuju kesebelah kanan saat telah mencapai gerbang asrama. Karena jika mereka berjalan ke arah kiri maka mereka menuju asrama putri. Dan itu benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati sebuah pintu yang cukup besar untuk bisa tiba di kamar asrama.

Namun, belum sempat kaki mereka melangkah, sebuah suara mengintruksi mereka "akhirnya.. Kalian berdua datang juga" mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka melihat seorang namja tengah duduk di balik sebuah meja dengan tatapan tidak senang terhadap Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ah.. Annyeong Leeteuk seonsaengnim" sapa Donghae ramah. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna merah lalu menggesekannya ke sebuah alat yang terletak di atas meja. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat sedang kesal seonsaengnim"

"Itu karena kalian berdua. Bisakah kalian berdua lebih cepat kembali kesini?"

"Hahaha.. Mianhae seonsaengnim"

"kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari tadi seonsaengnim? Kami hanya tinggal menggesekan kartu ini bukan"

"Kau lupa apa tugasku hari ini apa.. Di sini aku bertugas untuk memastikan siswa sudah kembali dari mengikuti pelajaran. Aku belum boleh pergi dari sini sebelum kalian semua lengkap" terang Leeteuk kesal.

"Sabarlah seonsaengnim.. Hanya untuk hari ini. Besokan giliran guru lainnya" ujar Donghae memberi semangat kepada Leeteuk— guru bahasa asingnya— yang hari ini mendapat tugas yang menurutnya mempersingkat waktu istirahatnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas "hahh... Sudahlah, kalian cepat naik ke atas. Segera mandi dan bersiap-bersiap. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan dua namja yang hanya mendelikan bahu.

Mereka kembali melangkah. Menaiki sebuah tangga yang membawa mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Melewati lantai pertama yang ditinggali oleh para guru namja, naik kembali kelantai dua. Disana Kyuhyun berbelok karena kamarnya berada di lantai ini. Sedangkan Donghae harus naik dua lantai lagi untuk bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Kyuhyun melewati lorong-lorong yang cukup sepi. Hanya satu sampai dua orang yang ia temui juga melewati lorong itu.

Hingga ia sampai pada kamar dengan nomor 23. Membuka pintu yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan pintu-pintu lainnya.

Ia kembali menutup pintu itu setelah tiba di dalam kamarnya dan teman sekamarnya yang cukup berantankan.

"Kau sudah kembali Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati seorang namja yang cukup tampan tengah duduk tenang di atas kasurnya dengan pandangan mata yang tengah fokus pada PSP yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia melemparkan tas hitamnya di atas kasur. Melepaskan sepatunya dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam di atas meja belajarnya. Mendudukan diri di atas kasur sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman, Kyuhyun mulai fokus kepada 'kekasih' hatinya. Mengikuti jejak sang teman yang sudah terhayut terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus tanda kesal disepanjang tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai dua, dimana, letak kamarnya berada. Mengutuki Yunho seonsaengnim yang memintanya untuk membantu memeriksa tugas siswa tingkat pertama yang timpukannya hampir tiga puluh centi meter. Ya, walau tidak mencapai tinggi gunung Everest, tapi tetap saja itu merepotkan.

Apalagi hal itu membuat waktu kencannya dengan 'kekasih' harus berkurang. Tidak bisakah Yunho seonsaengnim mengerti dirinya? Pikirnya.

Saat di pertengahan tangga yang berkelok, tidak sengaja Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya datang pada saat yang tepat.

Mata mereka beradu, tatapan Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki arti apapun dibalas dengan tatapan dendam dan marah yang terpampang jelas di kedua onyx kelam itu.

Kyuhyun memanggil dengan suara yang begitu pelan, namun sayang sosok itu tidak berhenti, malah melewati Kyuhyun dengan begitu saja.

Mereka kesal karena diacuhkan, Kyuhyun menahan tangan sosok itu. Berhasil, gerakannya berhenti. Namun, ia tidak menoleh.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan Cho Kyuhyun.. Lepaskan tanganku" namja itu memberontak, mencoba untuk melepaskan cekalan sang murid di tangannya.

"Wae, baby? Aku hanya menyapamu. Apa kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu" mata sipit itu menatap Kyuhyun marah. Tangannya terkepal erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang nampak dari wajah tampannya.

Namja itu kembali memberontak. Sungguh, tidak senang jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa lagi seolah muridnyalah yang memegang kendali atas dirinya.

Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya, Kyuhyun malah semakin memegang erat tangan itu. Memajukan langkah dengan perlahan. Mau tak mau gurunya itu ikut memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

'Bugg'

Bunyi punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding dibelakang. Dinginnya dinding terasa menjalar hingga menembus kaos yang ia pakai. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dan berbisik pelan di depan wajahnya "emm... Apa kau masi dendam padaku hem... Seonsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengejek. Wajahnya tengah menampilkan seringaian khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Menurutmu?" ujar namja itu tajam. Matanya menantang Kyuhyun dan seperti berniat untuk membunuh muridnya itu.

"Aku tidak tau seonsaengnim.. Lagi pula, yang dendam itu kau bukan aku—" jeda, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Coba kuterka, kau memang masih dendam padaku, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, kau marah karena aku menjahilimu atau—"

"—Karena aku telah merebut ciuman pertamamu?" namja itu menegang. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Bolehkah ia membunuh namja Evil ini sekarang?

"Kau pikir itu sebuah ciuman? Cihh.. Bahkan first kiss-ku begitu menyedihkan" ujarnya dengan nada menyejek. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya seperti berfikir "bukan, itu bukan ciuman. Itu hanya sekedar ini" menunjuk bibirnya "bertemu dengan ini" ia mengusap sudut bibir gurunya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun di bibirnya, menatap garang namja yang sedikit menunduk untuk melihatnya itu. "Ini, baru namanya sebuah ciuman"

Kyuhyun menarik dagu namja itu cepat. Mendongakan wajah baby face itu lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang guru.

Si namja terkejut dan berontak. Cho Kyuhyun memang gila! Apa-apaan dia sekarang, ini masi berada di tangga, bagaimana jika ada yang lewat, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya. Lagi pula, ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang guru.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan mungil itu, menggenggamnya erat di sisi tubuhnya. Menekan kedua bibir kissable itu dengan bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya, namja itu menyerah dan pasrah dengn semua yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menuntun tangan si namja untuk mengalungkan tangannya keleher jenjangnya, kemudian ia menarik pinggang namja itu untuk mendekat padanya.

'Benar-benar pemula' pikir Kyuhyun saat ciumannya tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Merasa bosan dengan lumatannya, Kyuhyun menggit bibir itu keras. Menghasilkan sebuang erangan dan memberikan jalan masuk bagi Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa dengan mudahnya ia terhanyut pada permainan muridnya itu. Entah bagaimana caranya ia hanya bisa pasrah setiap namja itu melakukan apapun padanya. Seperti saat ini, ia begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun, bagaimana namja itu menyusuri bibirnya membuatnya mabuk.

Tangannya meremas pelan rambut Kyuhyun saat namja itu membelit lidahnya dengan begitu mudah. Ya ampun, ia bahkan merasa tubuhnya melemah, dan beruntung Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya jika tidak ia pasti telah jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Erangan tertahan terus keluar dari bibirnya, bagaimana ini? Logikanya menyuruh untuk menghentikan semua ini, mendorong tubuh muridnya dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, tubuhnya seaakan tak sejalan dengan otaknya.

Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen adalah faktor utama berakhirnya ciuman itu. Kyuhyun menatap namja yang tengah terengah di depannya itu. "Kau memang benar-benar payah, aku menyesal telah menciummu, Yesung-ah" ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek yang menjengkelkan.

"Kau membuang waktuku"

'PLAKK'

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Berniat membalas karena ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang seenaknya saja menamparnya. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu garang. Namun ia tercekat saat melihat tetesan air mata melewati pipi gurunya yang chubby itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yesung— si guru berlari menuruni anak tangga. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tercekat dan dada yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak— entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kalut. Caramel indah itu saat mengeluarkan air mata entah mengapa membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Padahal biasanya ia sering membuat yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke menangis karenanya. Entahlah kali ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Hei Kyu! Kau baru kembali hehh.. Tadi Kangta seonsaengnim mencarimu" ujar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun mendongak, memfokuskan matanya pada si pemilik suara. Serta kening yang mengerut bingung.

"Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Aku tidak tau" Kyuhyun mendengus. Mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur kepunyaannya sambil tangannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel hitam yang baru ia keluarkan. Mengecek pesan yang belum sempat ia baca.

"Changmin-ah.."

"Ne"

"Boleh aku pinjam PR-mu?"

"Aiss... Kau itu pintar. Bikin sendiri kenapa" Changmin melemparkan bukunya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sekalian aku periksa. Jangan-jangan ada yang salah"

"Walaupun ada yang salah, kau hanya memperbaiki punyamu bukan punyaku"

"Hmmm. . ." jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Kini ia sedang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang harus ia berikan untuk besok.

Dan kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi esok hari bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan senyuman tipis yang ia berikan kepada siswa-siswa yang ia temui di lorong. Dengan buku-buku di tangan, Yesung sudah siap melakukan tugasnya hari ini.

Untuk beberapa minggu kedepan ia akan mengajar di kelas tingkat ke tiga menggantikan guru yang sedang cuti. Yesung tidak mempermasalahkan itu, baginya semua murid itu sama baik tingkat pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, ataupun tingkat kelima.

Saat melewati lorong, pikiran Yesung melayang. Teringat kembali mengenai kejadian dirinya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, kini kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun bertambah. Bahkan sekarang ia sangat, sangat membencinya. Dan hanya keajaiban yang dapat membuatnya menyukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun itu adalah zona bahaya baginya. Cara yang tepat menangani zona bahaya adalah membalasnya. Itu yang di pikirkan oleh Yesung. Ia berjanji, akan membalas semua perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak takut, walaupun ia adalah seorang guru yang seharusnya mengarahkan muridnya kepada kebaikan. Tapi siapa guru yang akan betah jika muridnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Apa lagi Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat membuatnya menangis. "Dasar namja kurang ajar. Kurang tata krama dan sopan santun" ujar Yesung berbisik.

Kini Yesung menghentikan langkahnya depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan III A. Memegang ganggang pintu bercat putih itu, kemudian mendorongnya. "Annyeong.." sapanya ramah pada murid-muridnya, setelah mendapat balasan, ia mendudukan diri di balik meja guru.

"Kalian semua pasti tau bahwa Jiyeon seonsaengnim cuti beberapa bulan kedepan pasca melahirkan. Jadi, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan saya yang akan menggantikan beliau" ujar Yesung ramah. Mencoba untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik kepada siswanya.

Belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan keras mengusiknya "annyeong seonsaengnim, mianhae aku terlambat" Yesung menoleh, menatap datar namja yang tengah membungkuk padanya. Seketika bibirnya menampilkan sebuah seringaian— yang entah darimana ia pelajari.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang guru, namja itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa gurunya kali ini. Oh, apa-apaan itu? Ia ikut berseringai membalas seringaian si guru yang tak ada apa-apa baginya.

'Tunggu pembalasan dariku Cho Kyuhyun'

'Selamat kembali kemasa lalu Kim Yesung'

.  
oOo_oOo

.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Cho Kyuhyun... Lebih keras!"

"AKU CHO KYUHYUN, NAMJA TERTAMPAN DI SEKOLAH INI BERJANJI; TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI SAAT JAM PELAJARAN YESUNG SEONSAENGNIM DAN MATA PELAJARAN LAINNYA"

"Berdiri yang baik Kyuhyun!"

"IYA SEONSAENGNIM"

Para murid yang tengah melewati lapangan utama tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah lapangan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Oh, lihat itu, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan gosong.

Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan 'janji setia'nya dengan lantang dan keras. Sesekali dia menggerutu tidak jelas karena kepanasan.

Terdengar bisikan dari murid yang lewat 'Yesung seonsaengnim berani sekali. Bahkan sebelumnya belum ada yang berani menghukum Kyuhyun. Walaupun ada pasti besoknya akan mengundurkan diri karena di kerjai Kyuhyun. Sekarang kita tunggu saja kapan Yesung seonsaengnim akan mengundurkan diri'

Rata-rata para siswa mengucapkan kata yang sama. Sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah, kalian semua ayo kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Biarkan Cho Kyuhyun berjemur di sini" Yesung mengusir anak didiknya yang masi menikmati penderitaan Kyuhyun yang kepanasan di tengah lapangan.

Tidak lama kemudian lapangan itu telah sepi karena waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

Kini tinggal-lah Yesung dan Kyuhyun di lapangan itu, "KIM JONG WOON! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam" ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

"Terserah. Aku tidak takut padamu" kemudian Yesung beranjak dari lapangan itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.  
Entah kenapa pagi ini Yesung harus kembali ke kelas III A, padahal kemarin dia telah mengajar di kelas itu. Mungkin ini karena jabatannya yang tiba-tiba harus menjadi wali kelas orang-orang pintar itu.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Yesung dengan santai membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup dan masuk kedalamnya.

'BYURR'

ia merasakan tubuhnya basah kuyup . Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah benda halus berwarna putih jatuh menumpahi dirinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N 2: Annyeong... Lala back XD Lala bawa chapter 2 dari Ff gaje bin abal ini, semoga chingudeul kagak pingsan bacanya hehe

Big Thanks to:

24 | IngInge | nin nina | cloud3024 | miszshanty05 | cacaclouds | pepiqyu | cloudyeye | idda KyuSung | YeWonKyu | hera3424 | libra love clouds | cloudlovekyusung | | Augesteca | Reishipper | yeyepapo'siders haters | yoon HyunWoon | GaemGyu92 | kyusungshipper | KyuWoon | yesungismine | Cha2LoveKorean | Magieapril | TrinCloudSparkyu | szasza harnis | cutesungie28 | Nakazawa Ryu | ajib4ff | Oh Hyunsung | evilcloud | kim kyusung | AyyesClouds |sjflywin | | vy | Cloud'sHana | fika kim | Guest | chaery | Kei Tsukiyomi |

chingudeul yg udah ripiu di chapter 1 kemarin ne, ^^ Jeongmal Gamsahamnida #kasihadiah

ok, semoga menikmati chapter ini, see you in the next chap chingu~ ba bye~ #lambai

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIVIEW, Please?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Gamsahamnida ^^


	3. Retaliation

**My Lovely Seonsaengnim**

Chater 3

.

.

.  
**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

**Cast:**

Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Siwon  
with other cast

**Pair:**

KyuSung sligh EunHae/HaeHyuk KiSung?, YeWon/Wonsung?  
and others

**Warning:**

This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not read this and provide flame. I  
need someone who can appreciate the work of others,  
not the other way

.

.

.  
Don't Like? Don't Read, Please

.

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING ^^

.

Yesung terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk saat merasakan butiran-butiran putih— yang ia yakini adalah tepung— masi menghujani kepalanya.

Saat ia merasa tepung tersebut telah berhenti menghujani tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap satu persatu murid-murid jeniusnya. Ada yang menatap kaget padanya, menatap takut, kasihan, bahkan juga prihatin. Tapi, dari sekian siswa, hanya satu yang terlihat 'mencurigakan' atau di sini ia menangkap si 'tersangka' yang tengah berseringai kepadanya— tidak terlihat bersalah.

Menghela nafas pelan, Yesung memilih untuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan putih kepunyaannya dengan asal. Untung saja sapu tangannya tidak ikut 'tercemar'

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini. Buka buku kalian, dan buat sebuah lagu sekarang juga. Aku akan mendengarkan lagu ciptaan kalian semua seminggu lagi. Di aula" terdengar desahan ketidak senangan dari para siswa. Namun mereka hanya menurut. Tidak membantah.

"Dan untukmu Cho Kyuhyun. Bersihkan kelas ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" sesaat kemudian Yesung telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hahhh... Merepotkan"

"Ini juga salahmu. Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.  
.

"Cho Kyuhyun kurang ajar. Lihat saja kau! Aku akan membalasmu!" Yesung menggerutu pelan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal ke lantai. Untung saja ia melewati lorong tempat ruangan-ruangan praktek saat ini. Jika tidak ia pasti sudah mengganggu proses belajar-mengajar yang masi berlangsung.

"Emm... Yesung-ssi?" Yesung menoleh kearah kanan. Omo, bagaimana ini, kenapa dia harus berada di sini saat penampilannya begitu acak-acakan seperti ini.

Merasa tidak mungkin jika mengabaikannya, Yesung memutuskan untuk membalas sapaan itu. Jangan lupakan senyuman termanisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"A-anu, tidak ada apa-apa Kibum-ssi. Ini, hanya tingkah siswa nakal" jawab Yesung kelabakan. Dan oh.. Apa itu, Kibum tersenyum padanya. Bolehkah ia pingsan saat ini juga?

"Ckck. Ini pasti kerjaan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku dengar kemarin kau menghukumnya di lapangan" Yesung mengangguk. Ia kembali merasa kesal saat mengingat namja sok— yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Iya. Dia benar-benar iblis" Kibum terlihat kembali memamerkan senyum terindahnya.

Kibum terlihat membersihkan wajah Yesung yang masi dipenuhi dengan tepung. Dan seperti yang telah dibayangkan, Yesung membeku dan ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak cepat.

'Kim Kibum. Aku mencintaimu' batin Yesung berteriak. Hah... Rasanya ia ingin memeluk namja tampan itu sekarang juga.

"Kulihat tubuhmu penuh dengan tepung. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sebelumnya mengguyurmu dengan air" Yesung kembali mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin kau kembali ke asrama. Di luar masih hujan. Dan kurasa kau tidak bawa payung—"

"—Dari pada kedinginan dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, sebaiknya kau ke atas saja. Di sana ada shower yang digunakan anak-anak basket untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka. Kurasa tidak masalah"

"Emm.. Emm.. Ta-tapi- "

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Di tasku ada sebuah kemeja dan celana, kau bisa memakainya sementara" Yesung hanya melongo. Ya Tuhan, namja di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya meleleh.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.  
.

Yesung tersenyum senang dalam mandinya. Ya.. Walau hanya menyiram tubuhnya dengan air, tanpa sabun ia rasa itu cukup dari pada harus memakai baju basah dan bertepung seperti tadi.

Jika diingat-ingat, ini semua ada hikmahnya juga. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mengerjainya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kibum di lorong. Dan berbincang dengan namja tampan itu.

Kim Kibum. Guru Sains muda yang terkenal jenius di SIS, namja yang di gilai oleh para siswa baik yeoja maupun namja. Semua orang pasti akan mati beku jika melihat senyumannya yang menawan itu. Termasuk juga Yesung. Ia sudah menyukai namja itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu— sebelum ia mengikuti wajib militer.

Hah.. Jika memikirkan seorang Kim Kibum tidak akan ada habis-habisnya. Sebaiknya ia segera menyudahi mandinya sebelum ia kedingan dan membeku di sini.

.

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yesung tengah menghampiri Kibum yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di labor itu. Sedikit menyapa sebelum ikut mendudukan diri di samping Kibum.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah merasa lebih nyaman?"

"Nde. Gomawo"

"Ya. Sama-sama" tak ada pembicaraan. Ya, karena mereka tidak terlalu akrab jadi tidak tau apa yang harus di bicarakan.

"Kulihat kemejaku agak kebesaran untukmu" ucap Kibum.

"I-iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" balas Yesung.

"Hmm.. Yesung-ssi. Bagaimana rasanya setelah menjalani masa wajib militer selama 2 tahun?"

"Hmm.. Kurasa aku mendapat banyak pelajaran dan pengalaman baru" ucap Yesung sambil menerawang.

"Ckckck. Benarkah?"

"Nde." jawab Yesung singkat. Hah.. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan Kibum.

"Apa kau tidak punya kelas saat ini Yesung-ssi?"

"Ah iya.. Aku lupa, aku harus mengajar di tingkat pertama. Aiss.. Babo, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa" Yesung segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengambil tasnya yang untung saja juga tidak 'tercemar'

Sebelum Yesung menghilang di balik pintu, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang "Kibum-ssi. Gomawo"  
hingga akhirnya Yesung menghilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dulu selalu berfikir jika hidupnya selalu diikuti oleh keberuntungan. Mulai dari ia yang tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah, naik ke tingkat tiga meskipun ia tidak mengikuti proses belajar selama dua tahun, dan beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia mengunjungi orang tuanya— saat waktu pulang datang ia tidak jadi menghuni rumah sakit— atau lebih parahnya meninggal karena balapan dengan Donghae.

Tapi itu sebelum kini ia berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan balas dendam yang jelas di mata tajam itu.

Bagaimana ini? Apa keberuntungan dihidupnya telah kadaluarsa dan di gantikan dengan kesialan? Ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu.

Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaiman caranya menghadapi namja di depannya ini.

Hah.. Dari sekian banyak guru berbakat di sekolah ini kenapa harus Kim Yesung yang di tunjuk kepala sekolah menjadi guru pembimbingnya? Namja yang baru tadi pagi ia kerjai habis-habisan dengan air dan tepung. Dan tinggal di masukkan saja kedalam kuali. Eh?

"Jadi, yang menjadi guru pembimbingku adalah.. Kau?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Aku yang jadi pembimbingmu. Dan, semoga kau menikmatinya. Kyuhyun-ah" ckck apa-apaan gurunya itu? Sepertinya ia senang sekali. Lihat saja, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Karena sekarang kau dalam pengawasanku secara penuh, juga aku yang akan mengajari bagaimana caranya supaya kau memenangkan lomba itu, maka, kau harus patuh padaku. Mengerti Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan "jika bukan karena aku ingin menang di lomba ini, aku tidak akan mau" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

"Mengerti kau Cho Kyuhyun?!" tanya Yesung lebih keras saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ne.. Seon. Saeng. Nim"

"Sekarang silahkan tinggalkan ruanganku. Dan oh, nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku di ruang musik" dengan sopan santun yang sangat kurang, Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat saat namja yang mengaku seonsaengnim-nya itu tidak kunjung datang. Jika ini tidak mengenai lomba yang akan ia ikuti, ia tidak akan mau menunggu selama hampir satu jam seperti ini. Dia benci menunggu. Dan Kim Yesung membuatnya menunggu.

Tidak lama berselang, pintu ruangan yang dipenuhi alat musik itu akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok namja bersurai hitam dan baju kemeja biru—kebesaran.

"Guru macam apa kau! Datang tidak tepat waktu" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada yang jelas sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Mianhae. Aku lupa jika ada janji denganmu. Lagi pula tadi aku ada urusan"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Apa ber-blushing-ria di depan Kibum seonsaengnim membuat otakmu itu amnesia?"

Yesung sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia kembali bersuara "ka-kau melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa? Melihat bahwa kau menyukai Kibum seonsaengnim?"

Yesung kembali terkejut, kini mata sabit itu terlihat membesar "a-aku- "

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyangkal. Asal kau tau saja, harapanmu di terima Kibum seonsaengnim itu hanya nol koma satu persen" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Yesung mendekat, mengakibatkan jarak mereka semakin dekat "itu bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Itu urusanku dan perasaanku"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu padamu. Kibum seonsaengnim mempunyai standar yang tinggi. Namja rendahan sepertimu tidak akan bisa membuatnya tertarik. Kau bukan tipenya"

Yesung membeku. Tidak bisakah namja di depannya ini tidak membuat ia terluka barang sehari saja? Jujur, ia merasa sangat sakit dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Sekuat tenaga Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang berusaha untuk keluar dari onyx indahnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Kau benar. Kibum-ssi tidak akan menyukaiku walaupun aku memohon padanya. Kau benar. Aku hanya namja rendahan yang bahkan sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengannya"

"Ahhh... Bukankah kau sudah sadar Kim Yesung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Menyaksikan Yesung yang memerah dan menahan amarah benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kemudian Yesung menunduk, cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya. "aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. Yang terpenting sekarang aku menyukai Kim Kibum. Dan itu bukan urusanmu"

"Untuk hari ini latihan kita batalkan" dan kini ruangan itu hanya ada Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju asramanya sendirian. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga ia menghiraukan sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

Hingga sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kyuhyun menoleh, ia melihat Donghae berdiri di sampingnya, bersama Lee Hyuk Jae. Mwo? Lee Hyuk Jae? Eunhyuk sunbae?

"Hey Kyu.. Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung.. Ka-kau bersama Eunhyuk sunbae?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae dan malah baik bertanya padanya.

"Eh, ha-hay Kyuhyun.. Hyuk Jae imnida tapi panggil saja Eunhyuk" ucap Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hay sunbae. Aku sudah tau namamu"

"Ya. Aku tau, Kau yang waktu itu.. Be-bersama Donghae"

"Ah.. Kau benar-benar mengingatku sunbae. Ya kau benar, saat Hae hyung menyatakan cinta, aku juga ada di sana" ujarnya santai. Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau saring dulu ucapanmu sebelum bicara? Lihatlah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memerah karena ucapanmu.

Sebuah pukulan diterima Kyuhyun dikepalanya. Dan ia tau itu dari siapa.

"Kau keterlaluan hyung. Itu sakit"

Donghae tidak menyahut. Ia hanya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Lagi pula, mengapa kalian kembali ke asrama berdua?"

"I-itu, a-anu- "

"Tadi aku ingin memperlihatkan gerakan baruku pada Hyukkie. Jadi ya sudah, kami kembali bersama" ucap Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Oh.. Ku pikir kalian berkencan"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Iya. Iya. Iya. Aku mengerti. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku duluan ne hyung. Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk kalian berdua" Donghae kembali meneriaki Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari di depannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa ber-blushing-ria.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.  
.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke lantai atas. Hah.. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Saat Kyuhyun melewati lantai— tempat kamar-kamar para guru berada, Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

"Gomawo atas kemejamu tadi pagi Kibum-ssi. Mian, aku belum bisa mengembalikannya"

"Nde. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula itu terjadi baru tadi pagi"

Berniat tidak ingin menyaksikan kedekatan Kibum dan Yesung lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun kembali menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya.

"Dasar. Penggoda"

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.  
.

Sabtu, ya.. Sabtu. Sebuah hari di mana siswa SIS mengikuti pelajaran yang telah mereka pilih. Pasti salah satu hari yang paling ditunggu. Karena itu adalah mata pelajaran yang sangat mereka sukai.

Tapi untuk kasus Kim Yesung, ia kini sangat tidak menyukai hari sabtu. Karena hari sabtu berarti ia bertemu Cho Kyuhyun yang memilih Vocal Class sebagai pelajaran pilihannya.

Oh.. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan hanya hari sabtu saja yang ia tidak sukai, ia juga tidak menyukai hari selasa dimana ia juga harus mengajar di kelas yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Hah.. Apa perlu ia menambahkan hari dimana ia bertemu Kyuhyun adalah hari yang ia benci?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Cho Kyuhyun, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu namja kurang ajar itu. Apa ia perlu bersyukur? Oh, ayolah.. Ia sudah melakukan itu.

Baru saja ia akan menutup pintu kamarnya, sebuah suara sudah mengintrupsinya. "Yesung SEONSAENGNIM" ais.. Jinjja! Yesung mengenal suara itu.

Yesung menoleh, matanya menatap si pemilik suara yang tengah menampilkan cengiran menjengkelkannya. "Apa?" jawab Yesung ketus. Yesung berjalan, mendekati si sumber suara dan berkelok untuk menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Kenapa kau menjawabku begitu ketus baby.."

"Jangan memanggilku baby. Aku bukan bayi"

"Wae... Bukankah di militer aku sering memanggilmu seperti itu"

"Ini bukan di camp militer"

"Hey.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau mau aku menyuruhmu untuk push up 50 kali eoh?" Yesung berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Terserah—"

"—Dan Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau berhenti menyirimiku surat-surat tidak jelas di bawah pintu kamarku? Sungguh. Kau benar-benar kekanakan" Yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Surat? Surat apa?"

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu"

"Yesung-ah. Tunggu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung untuk berhenti. Untuk saja lantai dasar masi sepi, hingga tidak ada yang menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Wae.. Lepaskan tanganku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah menulis surat atau sejenisnya padamu" Yesung terlihat menaikan alisnya "lalu kalau bukan kau.. "

"Ada ada orang lain yang sepertinya senang mengganggumu. Dan itu bukan aku"

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Yesung hanya berpikir satu-satu orang yang senang mengganggunya dan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun kini ia tau bahwa sekarang bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang senang melakukan itu, namun ada orang lain.

Awalnya ia hanya menganggap surat-surat yang ia dapatkan adalah surat dari Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia abaikan, lagi pula itu adalah Kyuhyun, dan itu bukanlah masalah untuknya. Tapi kini masalahnya itu bukan Kyuhyun. Dan ia harus waspada akan itu. Waspada terhadap orang yang mengiriminya surat dengan isi yang tidak jelas seperti 'aku menemukanmu Yesungie, kau pikir kau bisa bersembunyi dariku baby?' dan lainnya. Bukankah itu menunjukan bagaimana orang itu tidak punya kerjaan?

Yesung berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju toilet yang berada di belakang sekolah. Hah.. Itu sangat menyiksa. Saat ia melewati kelas para siswa pecinta sains, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus pada pelajaran. Kyuhyun begitu serius. Berbeda saat mengikuti pelajarannya, Kyuhyum pasti melemparinya dengan kertas.

Hahh... Kenapa ia harus memikirkan namja evil itu? Seharusnya ia segera pergi dari sini dan segera bergegas menuju toilet yang berada terpisah dengan gedung sekolah.

"Hah... Leganya.."  
Yesung mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang terlihat terawat. Jari-jari kecilnya terlihat menari-nari di bawah air yang terus mengalir.

'Clek'

Suara pintu terbuka masuk ke pendengarannya. Namun ia abaikan, mungkin itu salah satu siswa yang juga menggunakan toilet.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki bergema, Yesung tetap mengabaikannya, ia masi sibuk mencuci tangan dan mukanya.

'GREB'

Yesung sontak terkejut merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhnya. Yesung mendongak. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget saat menangkap bayangan orang yang tengah memeluknya dicermin.

"Ka-kau.."

"Hay, Bitch"

"Choi. Siwon..?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~ lala balik lagi bawa chapter 3 XD

apa-apaan ini... OMG, lala ng' tau apa yang Lala bikin *bow* mian jika ini tambah aneh dan kagak jelas gini ya chingu... Mianhae..

Ok. Makasi buat chingu yang udah ripiu di chapter kemaren, Lope U..

mian kali ini lala kagak bisa sebutin satu-satu *bow* tapi lala sangat, sangat, sangat berterima kasih atas respon yang chingudeul berikan ^^ saranghae XD

semoga ini tidak mengecewakan dan lala masi menunggu komenter chingudeul~

.

.

..

.

.

Riview, Please?

.

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Who Are You?

Suara pintu terbuka masuk ke pendengarannya. Namun ia abaikan, mungkin itu salah satu siswa yang juga menggunakan toilet.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki bergema, Yesung tetap mengabaikannya. Ia masi sibuk mencuci tangan dan mukanya.

'GREB'

Yesung sontak terkejut merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhnya.

Yesung mendongak. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget saat menangkap bayangan orang yang tengah memeluknya dicermin.

"Ka-kau.."

"Hay, Bitch"

"Choi. Siwon..?"

.  
**My Lovely Seonsaengnim****  
****.****  
****Chapter 4**

.  
.

**Disclaimer:**  
Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

**Cast:**  
Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum,  
Siwon  
with other cast

**Pair:**  
KyuSung sligh EunHae/HaeHyuk  
KiSung?, YeWon/Wonsung?  
and others

**Warning:**  
This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC.

.

.

.  
If you do not like Craick pair,  
and all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame. I need someone who can  
appreciate the work of others, not the other way

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Yesung segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon ditubuhnya. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam namja tingga itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hallo, honey.." sapa Siwon pada Yesung dengan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Cih! Kau menjijikan"

ujar Yesung sarkastik. Wajah Siwon tiba-tiba memerah— marah dengan lantang ia berteriak pada Yesung yang masi berdiri tenang di depannya. "Kau yang menjijikan Kim Yesung!"

Yesung tidak menggubris ucapan Siwon barusan. Dengan santainya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Namun belum sampai tubuhnya di depan pintu, Siwon telah mencekal tangannya terlebih dahulu. Membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau mau kemana bitch? Apa kau tidak merindukan pelanggan setiamu ini?"

Yesung berbalik, masi mempertahankan wajah datar dan dinginnya pada Siwon. "Maaf, aku tidak merindukanmu. Apa kau kecewa Tuan Choi?" jawab Yesung sinis.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Baiklah. Kau mungkin tidak merindukanku. Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu" Siwon menggerakkan tangannya. Membelai halus wajah namja yang ada di depannya itu. Yesung menoleh, menghindar dari sentuhan Siwon pada dirinya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku Choi Siwon!"

"Wae Yesung-ah? Apa wajah ini sudah ditawar orang lain? Ooh... Aku tau sekarang. Kau meninggalkanku karena ada pelangganmu yang membayar lebih besar dariku hm?"

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu Choi Siwon!"

"Wae? Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu, bitch? Apa sekarang karena kau adalah seorang guru jadi kau bertingkah sok bijak sekarang? Seharusnya kau malu, bagaimana seorang slut sepertimu bisa menjadi guru. Mengajarkan kebajikan dan sopan santun sedangkan kau sendiri hmmm..."

"Kau sudah puas? Kau sudah puas menghinaku? Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum aku benar-benar marah padamu tuan Choi!"

Bukannya melepaskan Yesung, Siwon malah menatap Yesung sambil berseringai. Dan hanya sekali dorong, punggung Yesung telah beradu dengan dinginnya dinding— yang tidak jauh darinya.

Rintihan terdengar dari mulut Yesung. Matanya tertutup. 'Choi Siwon gila! Gila! Gila' ujarnya dalam hati.

Belum sempat Yesung menetralkan dirinya akibat hempasan yang dilakukan Siwon, kini ia harus dikejutkan kembali dengan Siwon yang melumat bibirnya kasar. Dengan kata lain, Siwon menciumnya paksa.

Yesung memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan namja gila yang kini tengah menciumnya itu. Namun sayang, bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika ia dengan begitu mudahnya kalah dari namja— yang menurutnya kecil— seperti Yesung.

Sadar akan tidak adanya harapan untuk terlepas dari Siwon, serta tubuhnya yang terasa semakin melemah dan permain Siwon yang semakin kasar, Yesung memilih diam. Memasrahkan dirinya begitu saja. Bodoh memang, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah puas menjelajahi bibir merah Yesung, Siwon melepaskan pagutannya.

Ia menatap Yesung dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan, sedangkan Yesung menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Masi saja seperti pemula Yesung-ssi" Yesung tidak menjawab. Hanya tatapan tajam yang ia berikan.

"Hahh... Aku yakin, jika seseorang menciummu dan kau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah first kiss-mu, aku yakin orang itu pasti langsung percaya"

"Padahal dia tidak tau, sudah berapa namja yang mencicipi bibir ini" Siwon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Mengecup sekilas bibir yang terlihat membengkak itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Apa kau sudah selesai melepas rindumu itu padaku Tuan Choi?!"

"Hmm... Belum. Tapi- " Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya. Tangannya menyusuri tiap lekuk tangan Yesung dari bahu hingga ujung jarinya. Kemudian ia mengecup jari-jari mungil Yesung dengan lembut.

"- Bagaimana kalau. . . Malam ini? Dikamarmu? Aku akan membayarmu lebih kali ini" lanjutnya.

Melihat pegangan Siwon yang melunak padanya, segera Yesung mendorong tubuh namja itu dari hadapannya.

"Kau ingat ini baik-baik Choi Siwon. Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu dan aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi! Jadi, jangan ganggu aku!" sesaat kemudian Yesung telah menghilang di balik pintu toilet yang tertutup. Menyisakan Siwon yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Kita lihat saja" ujar Siwon entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Hah... Kim Jong Woon! Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu di sini hah!" Suara teriakan segera masuk dalam indra pendengaran Yesung— sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu ruang musik.

Yesung melirik pemilik suara itu sejenak. Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi yang berani meneriakinya jika bukan namja kurang ajar itu.

"Mian, tadi aku ada urusan" ujar Yesung dengan pandangan yang terlihat menerawang.

"Ckk. Sudahlah, kau memang lambat dan tidak tepat janji. Guru macam apa kau" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang terlihat tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Namja— yang tergolong manis itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yak! SEONSAENGNIM. Kapan kau mulai melatihku?!" Yesung tersentak. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan segera berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di depan piano.

"Yak! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku masi mendengarmu baboya" Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia lebih memilih menekan tuts-tuts piano di depannya dari pada meladeni namja— yang menurutnya babo— yang kini berada di sampingnya itu.

"Ayo. Kau sudah tau lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan bukan? Kau sudah hafal lirik dan notnya bukan? Sekarang nyanyikanlah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu"

"Aku sudah melakukannya sebelum kau datang ke sini seonsaengnim. Bagaimana jika kau yang bermain piano dan aku yang bernyanyi. Setidaknya kau masi ada gunanya dari pada menyuruhku melakukan semuanya sedangkan kau hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Kau ingin makan gaji buta hah..!" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan Yesung. Ia menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Dengan tampang polosnya Yesung menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa bermain piano" Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada guru mudanya itu.

"Kalau begitu gunakan alat musik lain"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan alat musik. Gitar, Piano, Harmonika, Biola, dan lainnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa" Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada Yesung yang menatap polos padanya.

"Hah... Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan?!"

"Aku bisa bernyanyi" Bolehkah Kyuhyun melempar namja di depannya ini keluar jendela? Ia benar-benar kesal pada gurunya itu.

"Aku juga bisa bernyanyi Kim Yesung. Lalu apa gunanya kau mengajariku padahal kau sendiri hanya bisa bernyanyi!" Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas tuts piano. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menahan marah.

"Tapi kurasa kualitas menyanyiku lebih baik darimu" ucap Yesung sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi. Tidak ada penghayatan. Tidak ada penjiwaan. Tidak ada emosi. Suaramu bagus tapi terdengar kosong" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung datar. Tangannya kembali menari diatas tus piano.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menyadarinya. Bagaimana jika, kau mengajariku 'cara menyanyi yang baik dan benar itu' dan aku mengajarimu bermain piano. Kurasa itu pasti menyenangkan" Yesung memutar bola matanya, bosan.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan menekan tuts piano- asal. "Terserah apa maumu. Yang penting aku sudah mengawas dan membimbingmu" setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan musik— suara—menyanyi—vocal—teknik—piano—tuts—dan sedikit teriakan.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Hampir 2 jam ia berlatih bersama Yesung, dan kini ia harus kembali ke asrama untuk beristirahat.

Ia memperhatikan ruangan yang berisi alat-alat musik itu. Matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan. Semuanya hanya benda-benda mati. Hanya dia satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu.

Yesung? Hah.. Jangan tanya gurunya yang abstrak itu. Yesung telah meninggalkan ruangan itu 15 menit yang lalu. Dan sepertinya ia juga harus meninggalkan ruangan itu. Cukup ngeri juga, mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore.

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus kembali ke asrama seorang diri dan melewati lorong-lorong kosong. Inikah susahnya menjadi siswa berbakat dan multitalent sepertinya? Hah... Sepertinya itu benar.

Saat melintasi lorong yang berkelok, ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ah.. Tidak, dia rasa itu lebih dari satu orang.

"Sudahku katakan jangan menggangguku lagi Tuan Choi"

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Bukan mengganggumu"

Kyuhyun menatap dua orang— yang jika bisa dikatakan mengobrol? Bercakap? Entahlah.. Otak cerdik miliknya sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

Jika dilihat dari posisinya, mereka bukan dikatakan bercengkrama akrab. Lebih kepada.. Hmm.. Bertengkar? Cekcok? Hah.. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sedang malas memikirkan sebuah kata yang pas untuk mendiskripsikannya.

"Yesung seonsaengnim. Kau belum kembali?" Suara bass Kyuhyun membuat kedua orang itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hingga ia melihat salah satu dari dua namja itu pergi meninggalkan lorong.

"Oh. Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau mau kembali ke asrama?"

"Ckk. Seperti yang kau lihat— " Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan mendekat.

"—lagi pula ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Kau.. Apa kau kenalan Choi Siwon?" Yesung terlihat terkejut. Tapi hanya sebentar, sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara baritonnya.

"Kau- kau mengenal Choi Siwon?" dan ia melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.  
Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Tangannya masi sibuk menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah.

Ia menghela nafas. Merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada langit-langit kamar yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Choi Siwon. Bagaimana lagi caranya untuk menghindarimu? Hah.. Tidak bisakah hidupku tenang-tenang saja? Kyuhyun, Siwon, kenapa mereka harus mengganggu hidupku?" Yesung kembali menghela nafas. Pikirannya mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi padanya.

.  
"Siapa yang tidak tau Choi Siwon? Dia itu putra Choi seonsaengnim. Kepala sekolah yang sudah tua itu"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Choi Siwon putra pemilik Hyundai departement store?"

"Hey, sebenarnya kau itu tinggal dimana? Apa benar kau bagian dari SIS eoh? Kepala sekolah kita itu pemilik Hyundai yang di pimpin oleh anaknya, Choi Siwon"

"Benarkah? Pantas saja ia begitu mudah keluar masuk sekolah ini"

"Kau itu yang terlalu sibuk dengan Kibum dan melupakan sekelilingmu. Eh, tunggu, untuk apa dia di sini? Aku dengar ia tidak ada niatan dengan sekolah ini. Hah, itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Mian, tapi itu bukan urusanmu"

Hah.. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Selain dengan Kyuhyun, kini dia juga harus berhadapan dengan Siwon. Dan Siwon bukanlah sebuah pertanda baik untuknya.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Selasa. Hah.. Kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat berputar? Apa Yesung pernah mengatakan kenapa ia begitu tidak menyukai hari selasa? Oh, tenang, aku tidak akan mengulang penjelasan membosankan itu lagi.

Waktunya mengajar di kelas Cho Kyuhyun. Oh, bukankah hari ini siswa-siswa jeniusnya itu akan memperdengarkan lagu ciptaan mereka? Berarti sekarang dia harus ke Aula.

.  
"Hmm, kurasa jika nadanya diganti— " Yesung mencoret kertas karya salah satu siswanya "— coba kau perbaiki, dan berikan kepadaku secepatnya" Yesung berucap lembut dan memberikan kertas itu kembali kepada muridnya— yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ne seonsaengnim" siswa itu berbalik. Dan bergabung dengan siswa lainnya.

Yesung kembali mengalihkan perhatian muridnya kepadanya. "Cukup sampai di sini, kalian semua benar-benar berbakat. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Annyeong" setelah membalas sapaan Yesung, satu-persatu mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yesung yang juga tidak ingin membuang waktunya juga berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia berbalik, berniat mencari ransel hitam miliknya, dan—

"CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TASKU!"

Hah.. Sepertinya namja evil itu berulah lagi.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa begitu dingin. Salju turun cukup lebat tadi malam. Mengakibatkan jalan dari asrama ke gedung sekolah SIS tertutupi salju.

Yesung masi dengan kegiatan menggosok kedua telapak tangan dengan harapan tangannya tidak terlalu dingin.

"Annyeong seonsaengnim"

"Annyeong" Yesung membalas sapaan siswa yang mendului dirinya dengan senyuman termanis.

"Pagi seonsaengnim"

"Oh. Pagi Donghae-ssi" lagi, Yesung mendapat sapaan dari siswanya.

Yesung memperhatikan Donghae yang ada di depannya. Langkah salah satu siswanya itu terlihat santai dan dari raut wajahnya, Donghae terlihat senang. Hmm.. Mungkin karena ia sedang bersama namja yang ia sukai? Mungkin.

Yesung masi berusaha melangkahkan kakinya melewati tumpukan salju yang mengganggu pergerakannya.

Yesung sedikit kaget saat ia merasakan tepukan seseorang di pundaknya. Yesung menoleh. "Annyeong Yesung-ssi"

Yesung terpaku sejenak. Oh Tuhan.. Haruskah ia tersenyum senang saat ini?

"A-annyeong.. Kibum-ssi" jawab Yesung ramah. Kibum balas tersenyum. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yesung.

"Berhati-hatilah. Saljunya licin" Ucap Kibum saat ia mendapati Yesung yang hampir tergelincir. Yesung tersenyum canggung. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Lama tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta diantara kedua guru muda itu. Kibum yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Yesung sibuk dengan menormalkan detak jantungnya.

'Puuk!'

Yesung merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Dan ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai kulit kepalanya.

Yesung menoleh, mencari sepelaku pelempar— yang ia yakini adalah bola salju yang tadi mengenai kepalanya.

Langsung saja tatapan Yesung berubah menjadi tajam. Saat melihat salah satu 'murid favorite-nya' tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yesung tidak terima.

"Haha.. A-aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu mengenaimu" Yesung terus melototkan matanya kepada Kyuhyun yang tak hentinya tertawa.

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata sebagai pembalasan atas ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, Yesung kembali merasan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai wajahnya.

Tawa itu terdengar makin keras. Dengan kesal Yesung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengumpulkan salju yang ada di bawahnya dan menjadikannya seperti bola.

Satu lemparan saja dari Yesung, membuat tanya keras Kyuhyun terhenti. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menatap marah pada Yesung.

"KIM JONG WOON!"

"OMO.. Kibum-ssi, maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku duluan ne. Annyeong" sekejap saja, Yesung telah menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan Kibum yang menampilkan senyuman di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Entah karena apa, Yesung merasa sedikit aneh dengan situasi seperti ini. Ruangan guru tidak terlalu sepi dan juga tidak terlalu ramai, seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa terasa sedikit aneh.

Mungkin itu bukan karena ruangannya. Mungkin itu karena saat ini, 2 namja yang harus ia waspadai dan 1 namja yang ia cintai berasa di dekatnya dan berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Ya.. Mungkin itu karena meja Kim Kibum yang ada di belakang mejanya— dan juga ada orangnya, Kyuhyun yang seperti tengah mendapat masalah hingga Lee seonsaengnim memarahinya di ruang itu. Dan juga, namja tanggi itu, namja yang terus memperhatikan dirinya dari meja di depannya. Choi Siwon.

'Semoga namja sycho itu tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" batin Yesung yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Siwon.

"Kibum seonsaengnim. Yeoja ini siapa? Manis sekali" suara bass Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ia mengabaikan Siwon yang tidak lepas menatap padanya dan beralih fokus dari suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar di belakannya.

"Oh dia.. Dia tunanganku. Bukankah dia sangat manis?"

DEG

Seketika tubuh Yesung menegang. Tangannya terkepal erat dan telinganya masi mencoba untuk mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Yaa... Dia sangat manis. Sangat serasi denganmu. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di Jepang. Rencananya dalam waktu dekat aku akan menyusulnya ke Jepang dan segera melamarnya"

Cukup. Cukup ia mendengarkannya sampai di sana. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan semuanya lebih jauh lagi.

Dengan cepat, Yesung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.  
Yesung terus berjalan. Melewati kelas per kelas dengan tangan terkepal erat dan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak tau ia sekarang entah dimana. Di lantai berapa dan sudah berapa lama ia terus berjalan. Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk.

Hingga ia mulai merasa lelah dan memilih berhenti di sebuah lorong yang terlihat sepi. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang terasa dingin.

Tangannya masi terkepal. Menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini adalah konsekuansi yang telah ia ambil saat memutuskan untuk menyukai Kibum. Menaruh hati pada namja tampan itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Tapi entahlah, hatinya masi saja merasakan sakit. Walau dari awal ia sudah siap untuk menanggung sakit itu.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanan itu runtuh. Seteter demi setetas air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya terus ia gigit. Menghindari isakan yang memberontak untuk keluar.

'GREB'

Yesung merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Sontak Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukan itu. Pelukan yang terasa tidak asing lagi untuknya.

"Apa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Yesungie"

"Ckk. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan campuri urusanku lagi Choi Siwon!" Yesung sedikit bembentak. Merasa tidak suka saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Hey. Apa ini. Namja sepertimu menangis hanya karena Kibum-ssi sudah mempunyai tunangan? Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" Siwon menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Yesung. Namun sayang, Yesung segera di menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku" ucap Yesung dingin.

"Ckk. Namja sepertimu mengatakan jangan menyentuhmu? Padahal biasanya kau suka saat aku menyentuhmu"

"Jangan membicarakan masa lalu Tuan Choi"

Siwon terlihat bungkam. Ia hanya terus menatap dalam onyx Yesung.

"Ckk. Seharusnya kau menyadirinya Yesungie. Namja seperti dirimu tidak pantas untuk sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk mencintai— "

"Kibum itu normal dan ia memiliki status sosial yang tinggi. Tidak seharusnya kau menyukainya. Paling mungkin ia akan menjauhimu jika dia mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata menyukai nya" Siwon kembali menjedakan ucapannya. Dengan obsidiannya tidak lepas dari onyx Yesung.

"Lagi pula— " Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yesung.

"—dari memikirkan Kibum, bagaimana jika kau menyanggupi permintaanku tempo hari?" Siwon mengecup lembut telinga Yesung sebelum ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan mangiyakan ajakan gilamu itu"

"Sombong sekali kau sekarang. Padahal kau hanya seorang namja murahan"

'PLAKK'

"Jaga ucapanmu Choi Siwon! Aku guru di sini, jangan berbicara seperti itu!"

Siwon mengusap pipinya yang pastinya memerah. Ia menatap tajam kepada Yesung. Sebuah senyuman mengejek tercetak di wajahnya.

"AH.. Aku lupa. Kau guru sekarang. Aku heran, apa yang terjadi jika murid-muridmu dan bahkan orang yang kau cintai tau bahwa kau itu seorang— "

"Cukup Choi Siwon! Ucapanmu sudah melampaui batas" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengetaiku. Menghinaku atau apapun. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau membawa anak didikku di sini—"

"—Aku sudah muak denganmu. Berhenti mengganggu hidupku dan berhenti mengikutiku"

"Dan juga, apa salahnya aku menyukai seseorang? Apa aku tidak berhak? Apa salahku hah..! Apa salahnya jika aku juga ingin merasakan cinta! Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku sebaiknya tidak usah mengatakan apapun!" Yesung mendorong Siwon hingga namja tinggi itu mundur sedikit kebelakang.

Yesung berlari. Menyusuri lorong tempat ruang-ruang praktek berada. Hingga ia merasakan pergerakannya kembali terhenti.

Yesung berbalik, memperhatikan orang yang telah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu.."

"Kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?''

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong^^ lala back.. om. Apaan ini? #bantingpintu(?) udah, lala kagak mau cuap-cuap panjang.. thank buat yang yudah review di chapter sebelumnya… mian kagak bisa balas-au-atu *bow..

Buat info, lala bakalan terus nulis walau yeye oppa pergi wamil, jadi, apa hingu masi mau baca and review ff lala? Kagak mungkinkan kalo lala nulis kagak ada yang review.. XD

And end,

.

.

.

.

.

Riview, please?

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : I Know Your Secret

"—Aku sudah muak denganmu. Berhenti mengganggu hidupku dan berhenti mengikutiku"

"Dan juga, apa salahnya aku menyukai seseorang? Apa aku tidak berhak? Apa salahku hah..! Apa salahnya jika aku juga ingin merasakan cinta! Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku sebaiknya tidak usah mengatakan apapun!" Yesung mendorong Siwon hingga namja tinggi itu mundur sedikit kebelakang.

Yesung berlari. Menyusuri lorong tempat ruang-ruang praktek berada. Hingga ia merasakan pergerakannya kembali terhenti. Yesung berbalik, memperhatikan orang yang telah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu.."

"Kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?''

.

.

.

.  
**My Lovely Seonsaengnim**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer:  
Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast:  
Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum,  
Siwon  
with other cast

Pair:  
KyuSung sligh EunHae/HaeHyuk  
KiSung?, YeWon/Wonsung?  
and others

Warning:  
This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and all that smells YAOI shouldnot read this and provide flame. I need someone who can appreciate the work of others,  
not the other way

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.  
.

Yesung menatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masi bertahan pada posisi mereka. Dengan keadaan yang terasa semakin sunyi menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kim Jong Woon!" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia mulai jengah dengan Yesung yang terus menangis tanpa membalas pertanyaannya. Ia seperti— diabaikan, dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Lepaskan aku!" Yesung mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun di tangannya. Tapi pegangan itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lepaskan. Ia yakin pergelangannya akan memerah setelah ini.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku" Kyuhyun balas menatap caramel itu dengan tatapan memaksa. Mengintimidasi Yesung— dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua onyx kelam itu.

Itu urusannya, karena Yesung adalah gurunya dan karena—

— sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Ya. Tentu itu urusanmu, supaya kau bisa menertawaiku karena aku memang tidak pantas merasakan cinta bahkan hanya untuk mencintai! Kau senang? Ayo, hina aku sekarang!" Yesung berteriak. Suaranya terdengar begitu memilukan di telinga Kyuhyun. Apa Yesung selalu berfikiran negatif padanya? Ia hanya ingin tau, apa itu salah?

Tidak tahan melihat keaadaan Yesung yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat serta menenggelapkan kepala itu di dadanya. Merasakan suhu tubuh Yesung— yang baru ia sadari membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman memeluknya.

"Lepas... Hiks.. Lepaskan aku" ujar Yesung lirih. Tangannya memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Meminta siswanya itu untuk melepaskannya.

Ia tidak lemah, ia juga tidak ingin lagi mendapatkan perlindungan seperti ini. Menolak akan sebuah rasa yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin — kembali kecewa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Lepas.. Hiks" Yesung masih terisak. Namun kini tangannya tidak lagi memukul dada Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya. Ia malah memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun seerat mungkin. Ia tidak mampu untuk berbohong, ia membutuhkan ini.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat reaksi positif dari Yesung kini mempererat pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Menangislah. Kau membutuhkan itu"

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, dan dihadiahi sebuah anggukan kecil dari Yesung. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk beralaskan lantai yang dingin, masi di tempat yang sama— lorong sunyi di tempat ruangan-ruangan praktek berada. Beruntung saat ini tidak ada yang menggunakan ruangan itu saat ini.

Yesung sudah berhenti menangis, namun penampilannya masi terlihat berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan dengan mata merah dan sembab. Terlihat menyedihkan dan.. Imut di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan?" ulang Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Yesung mengangguk, sesekali mengusap sisa air mata yang masi tersisa di wajahnya "ya" ujarnya pelan, namun masi bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun nampak menghela nafas berulang kali, ia melirik sekilas namja yang berada di sebelah kirinya itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, namun jika seperti ini keadaannya, ia tidak bisa menyuarakan pertanyaannya itu.

Namun satu yang ia tau, Kim Yesung bukanlah namja sepolos yang ia pikirkan saat ia temui di camp militer. Namja yang dengan mudahnya ia tindas dan ia bully. Apa saat itu Yesung sedang beracting? Jika benar maka Yesung juga harus mengajar di kelas drama.

"Aku tau apa yang ada di kepalamu itu Tuan Cho" Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara bariton berat yang terdengar serak itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah gurunya itu. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab, ia masi menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Yesung padanya. "Jangan mencoba untuk mencari tau apapun. Satu yang harus kau ketahui, aku bukanlah namja biasa seperti yang kau pikirkan" Yesung berdiri, mengusap wajahnya kembali— memastikan bahwa tidak ada air mata yang tersisa dan kembali merapikan penampilannya.

Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, masi dalam posisi duduknya. Dengan bertanyaan yang terus menyeruak untuk segera di jawab.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun mulai berfikiran bahwa Kim Yesung— seonsaengnya adalah benar-benar seorang aktor handal atau mantan pemain drama musical yang mendapatkan award sebagai aktor dengan akting terbaik.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, lihatlah Yesung sekarang, ia terlihat seperti Yesung yang biasanya. Tertawa saat Shin seonsaengnim memberikan lawakan kepada para pengajar saat makan malam di aula asrama tengah berlangsung.

Saat bersama Siwon, wajah itu akan merubah mimiknya menjadi keras, setelah itu berubah menjadi ekspresi orang yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan air mata yang membasi wajahnya. Dan sekarang? Ia seperti Yesung yang murah senyum seperti biasanya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, obsidian milik Kyuhyun bertemu dengan onyx segelap malam milik Yesung. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun mencoba menyelami manik itu, hingga akhirnya ter putus saat Donghae memanggilnya.

"Kyu! Cho Kyuhyn! Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Donghae-ya! Kau berisik"

"Mwo? Ya sudah" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang luas itu.

"Hyukkie, aku duduk bersamamu ya.. Evil Kyu terlihat terlalu sibuk menatap seonsaengnim kesayangannya" Kyuhyun melirik tajam ke arah Donghae. Apa-apaan itu? Seonsaengnim kesayangan? Ckk yang benar saja!

Kyuhyun kembali menyuap Kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Kini ia harus makan sendiri karena Donghae lebih memilih melancarkan aksi pendekatannya dengan Eunhyuk dari pada menemaninya makan.

"Boleh aku makan di sini?" Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya, "terserah" jawabnya seraya tetap memakan makanannya.

Ia dapat mendengar kursi yang berbunyi karena di geser. Ia juga melihat bayangan seseorang duduk di depannya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, tetap tidak mau melihat siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Aku tau kau mendengar ucapanku dengan Yesung tadi sore di lorong" Kyuhyun yang baru akan memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya terhenti mendengar ucapan seseorang di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak, alisnya berkerut saat tau siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak suka. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun bisa melihat topeng tebal yang Siwon gunakan. Tersenyum sangat tampan dengan dimple di kedua pipinya namun tatapan matanya berkilat seperti seorang mafia.

"Apa maumu tuan Choi?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama dan terlalu banyak kata pembuka yang menurutnya hanya akan membuang waktu. Perlu dicatat, Kyuhyun orang yang to the poin.

Siwon meminum teh hangatnya seteguk. Tubuhnya segera merasa hangat saat cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini dengan ekspresi datar, berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Awalnya aku tidak akan memberi tau ini padamu" jeda,

"Tapi setelah aku pikirkan lagi, aku rasa akan lebih menarik jika aku menceritakan sedikit padamu" Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk membalas.

Matanya bergerak kesepenjuru ruangan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ruangan besar itu kini mulai terlihat sepi. Hanya tiga orang namja dan beberapa orang guru yang duduk sangat jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau dengar dari pembicaraan kami?" Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja yang lebih tua di depannya itu. Tanpa bertanyapun ia sudah tau apa yang Siwon tanyakan.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku hanya melihat kau memojokkannya, menahannya, ia menangis dan pergi meninggalkanmu"

"Hanya itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta.

"Apa kau hanya menanyakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mulai jengahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun mulai memberaskan makanannya. Berniat untuk pergi dari sana dan segera tidur atau berkencan dengan kekasih setianya di kamar. Setidaknya itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan dari pada mendengarkan Siwon yang tidak jelas arah membicaraannya.

"Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Siwon, "maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. . . Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu menyenai—" Siwon menyeringai

"—siapa Kim Yesung sebenarnya"

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu Yesung di salah satu bar gay di Seoul. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku kesana, temanku yang merekomendasikan"  
Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Aset berharga SIS itu terlihat tenang dan santai, tapi Siwon dapat menemukan rasa keingin tauan yang besar di caramel itu..

"Saat itu membutuhkan ya. . . Kau pasti tau maksudku. Aku mengatakan pada pemilik bar itu bahwa aku menginginkan pelayanan terbaik mereka" jeda,

"Dan apa kau tau? Kim Yesung datang dengan kemeja kebesaran dan tidak dikancing dengan benar, rambut acak-acakan dan suara yang terdengar serak"  
Siwon kembali melirik Kyuhyun, dan mimik namja itu mulai berubah.

"Setelah itu aku selalu datang ke bar itu dan meminta Yesung 'menemani'ku. Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu Yesung menghilang dan aku tidak menemukannya di manapun"

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa ia mengajar di sini. Saat aku ke sini, dia sudah pergi militer" Siwon tersenyum, "bukankah aku namja yang setia? Bahkan aku masi menunggu namja murahan itu hingga ia menyelesaikan militernya"

"Apa tujuanmu memberi tauku semua ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tidak melepaskan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Siwon.

Siwon terlihat berfikir, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan apapun Kyuhyun-ssi" jeda,

"Aku hanya berfikir untuk berbuat baik padamu. Aku tau kau sedang bertanya-tanya siapa Yesung sebenarnya. Apa aku salah?" tanya Siwon sambil tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda Tuan Choi" Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri dari duduknya. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku sebelum jam tidur. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi" Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas dan segera berbalik.

"Ya. Tapi kau harus ingat Kyuhyun-ssi, Kim Yesung bukan orang biasa seperti pemikiranmu sebelumnya"

"Ya, aku tau" jawab Kyuhyun pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Siwon dengan seringaian tampannya.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Ucapan Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu masi teringat jelas di kepala Kyuhyun. Apa maksud Siwon barusan? Dulu Kim Yesung adalah seorang pelacur? Menjual dirinya? Dan Siwon adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya? Ckck, yang benar saja.

Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak mudah percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan seseorang. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Siwon barusan. Ia baru akan percaya jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yesung sendiri.

Dia sedikit bingung dengan Choi Siwon. Entah mengapa ia melihat obsesi yang besar di mata namja berdimple itu. Wajah tampannya benar-benar menjadi topeng yang bagus.

Dan mengenai Kim Yesung, dia masi menyimpan beribu pertanyaan mengenai gurunya itu. Tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon di masa lalu, siapa Yesung yang sebenarnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Yesung mempunyai begitu banyak rahasia, dan dia harus mencari tau apa itu.

Tapi tunggu, untuk apa ia peduli pada namja itu?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak peduli pada Kim Yesung. Dia hanya penasaran. Ya, hanya itu, dia hanya penasaran, tidak lebih.

"Oh, Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau baru kembali?" Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Dengan malas ia melangkah masuk, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya.

"Hah. . . Memang kenapa jika aku baru kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun acuh.

"Kau ketinggalan moment berharga"

"Eoh? Moment berharga?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ya. . . Moment berharga, tadi saat di lorong ada seorang siswa yang menyatakan cinta pada Yesung seonsaengnim" mendengar nama Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan saat Seungri berlutut di depan Yesung seonsaengnim dan mengatakan kata-kata puitis padanya" Changmin melanjutkan.

"Tapi sayang, Yesung seonsaengnim menolaknya, tapi tetap saja aku salut pada Yesung seonsaengnim. Dia tidak marah atau menghukum Seungri tapi malah memeluknya dan sepertinya ia membisikan sesuatu pada Seungri. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyu. . .?"

"Menurutmu, Yesung itu, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Pendapatmu, mengenai Yesung seonsaengnim itu bagaimana?" Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. Ia terlihat tengah berfikir.

"Dia baik, manis, hmm ku rasa dia termasuk ke dalam guru baik, bukan guru killer" Changmin tertawa garing.

"Hmm. . . Benarkah?" Changmin kembali berfokus kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit. . . Aneh?

"Hah. . . Sudahlah. Aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur Changmin-ah" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun menyamankan tidurnya, tenggelam dalam mimpinya dan melupakan sejenak tanda tanya dalam benaknya mengenai. . . Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Walau kakinya terasa berat melangkah karena salju yang menumpuk menghalangi pergerakannya. Rasa dingin tidak ia hiraukan lagi. Walau wajahnya sudah memerah karena udara yang semakin terasa dingin dan nafas yang tersengal.

Saat ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah megahnya, ia harus mengerang kesal karena ia harus ikut dalam barisan siswa-siswa yang terlambat hari ini.

Kyuhyun melirik ke depan. Cukup banyak yang terlambat hari ini. Apa mungkin karena rasa dingin membuat mereka semakin tidur nyenyak? Mungkin. Kyuhyun akan memarahi Changmin setelah ini karena tidak membangunkannya. Harus!

"Untuk yang terlambat pagi ini, silahkan tulis nama kalian di kertas ini dan nanti setelah pelajaran selesai, berkumpul dilapangan!" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Hah. . . Sepertinya hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ssi! Di sebelah sana belum kau bersihkan" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil berucap kata 'iya' seadanya. Ia melirik namja yang sejak tadi mengawasinya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau hukumanmu bertambah?" Kyuhyun tidak membalas. Ia kembali membersihkan toilet lama yang sudah jarang digunakan itu. Sudah jelas itu toilet yang jarang digunakan, kenapa ia tetap harus membersihkannya? Menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun sangat menyayangkan keterlampatannya tadi pagi, dia benar-benar benci hukuman! Walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat sering dihukum.

Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, ia mengingat sesuatu. Apa ia harus tanyakan saat ini juga? Ya, harus! Ia tidak mau berlama-lama dan kehilangan kesempatan.

"Jong Woon-ssi" yang di panggil melirik tidak suka kearahnya. "Kau tidak sopan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa masalahnya? Aku sunbaemu di wajib militer!"

"Dan aku guru-mu di sini! Ini bukan camp militer. Mengerti?!" Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Yesung barusan. Dari sekian banyak guru di sekolah itu, Kyuhyun meletakkan Yesung di urutan terakhir guru yang ia takuti dan urutan pertama untuk guru yang ia anggap enteng. Jadi, ia tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Siwon mengatakan sesuatu padaku kemarin" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tetap mengerjakan hukumannya— membersihkan toilet yang diawasi oleh Yesung— guru pembimbingnya.

Yesung tidak menyahut, ia mebiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya yang ia yakini tidak sampai di sana saja.

"Dia mengatakan siapa dirimu dimasa lalu"

'DEG'

Yesung merasa jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, tangannya tiba-tiba terasa berkeringat, padahal salju masi turun dan udara masi terasa begitu dingin.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kau dulu adalah seorang bitch dan dia adalah pelanggan setiamu" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya, "apa itu benar, seonsaengnim?" Yesung terlihat memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas dalam dan kembali membuka matanya "apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Cepat rapikan alat-alat itu dan kembali ke asrama. Aku harus kembali ke asrama duluan" setelah itu Yesung menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempat. Tidak melakukan apapun hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Buru-buru ia merapikan alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan toilet dan segera berlari— mengejar Yesung yang jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung cepat setelah ia berhasil mengejar gurunya itu.

Kyuhyun menangkap keterkejutan di wajah— yang mulai ia akui— manis itu. "Kyu? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tepat di onyx kelamnya. Ia akui, ia melihat begitu banyak rahasia yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Salahkan otak jenius dan rasa keingintauannya yang terlalu besar. Salahkan Siwon yang membuatnya semakin ingin tau. Dan salahkan Yesung yang bersikap mencurigakan seperti ini.

Hari ini, jam ini, menit dan detik ini, ia harus tau apa yang terjadi. Jika perlu ia akan memaksa namja itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya.

"Apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang masi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung erat.

"A-apa?" tanya Yesung gugup. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Beruntung mereka adalah satu-satu warga SIS yang masi berkeliaran di luar asrama dengan cuaca sedingin ini, hingga tidak ada yang akan melihat atau mendengar mereka berdua.

"Apa... Apa yang Siwon katakan itu benar?"

Tubuh Yesung kembali menegang. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak siap jika muridnya itu tau akan masa lalunya. Tidak, tidak boleh ada yang tau siapa dirinya dahulu, masa lalunya.

Tidak bisakah ia menata hidupnya tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu? Ia sudah membayangkan kehidupan yang tenang dan damai tanpa beban, tapi, kenapa ini semakin rumit?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Yesung.

Yesung tetap memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mengatakan apapun dan tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kim Jong Woon!"

". . ."

"Seonsaengnim!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Namun tetap saja Yesung tidak menggubrisnya.

"JAWAB AKU YESUNG!" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Yesung untuk melihat ke arahnya. Ia tercekat, untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuat namja itu menangis, lagi.

"YA! Semua yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar! Aku seorang pelacur murahan! Kau puas?!" nafas Yesung memburu, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya— terkejut.

"Apa kau juga ingin tau berapa namja yang telah tidur denganku? Atau kau ingin mengumumkan kepada semua orang betapa menjijikannya seorang Kim Yesung?"

Yesung menyentakan tangan Kyuhyun keras. Dan itu berhasil.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku, aku, namja murahan sepertiku memang tidak akan bisa merasakan apa itu cinta yang tulus. Kau memang benar! Namja sepertiku tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagian!"

"Sekarang kau sudah tau betapa rendahnya aku. Maka dari itu, jangan campuri hidupku lagi" setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung seraya menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Yesung berlalu. Namja itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, tapi Kyuhyun menyadari suatu hal, Yesung menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, apa lagi peduli pada orang lain. Bahkan pada orang terdekatnyapun— seperti Donghae saja ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan orang lain? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang telah Yesung lakukan hingga ia terlalu memikirkan namja itu? Bahkan Donghae merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Hyung. . . Apa aku menyakitinya?" ok. Kyuhyun kini benar-benar terlihat sangat Out Of Caracter— pikir Donghae.

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu berpuluh kali Kyu" jawab Donghae sambil membalik bukunya.

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak yang berisi begitu banyak buku. Perpustakaan terlihat sepi jika pagi-pagi begini. Oh.. Bukan, bukan, ini bukan pagi, tapi terlalu pagi untuk berada di sekolah— Donghae membatin.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan, Donghae kembali duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Jadi, kau memintaku datang sepagi ini hanya untuk mengatakan 'apa aku menyakitinya? Apa aku keterlaluan? Dan bla bla bla'?" ujar Donghae setengah mengejek.

Namun setelah itu Donghae menghela nafasnya keras saat tidak mendapat reaksi berarti dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang telah kau sakiti dan membuatmu terlihat seperti orang yang sangat bersalah seperti ini hmm?"

"Seseorang yang entah kenapa selalu membayangi kepalaku seminggu ini" jawab Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, kemudian mengambil buku untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Berarti kau menyukai orang itu"

Ucapan Donghae telak membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae tajam. "Aku tidak menyukai namja aneh itu!"

'Namja aneh? Hah.. Ternyata selera Kyuhyun orang yang aneh-aneh' pikir Donghae.

"Ya sudah, jika kau tidak menyukainya ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi" jawab Donghae enteng.

"Maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan alis yang terangkat ke atas.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tau, pikirkan sendiri. Lagi pula bukan aku yang merasakannya. Tapi kau Kyu"

Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Donghae barusan.

.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tau ini sudah lewat jam malam. Tidak seharusnya jam segini ia masi berkeliaran di luar kamarnya seperti ini. Jika ia tertangkap oleh guru yang bertugas malam ini, maka ia harus rela mendapat masalah lagi.

Tapi ia mengabaikan itu semua. Persetan dengan ia yang melewati jam malam, yang penting sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan namja itu, sekarang!

Kyuhyun terlihat bersembunyi saat melihat salah seorang guru yang berdiri di depan tangga. Ia terlihat mengumpat beberapa kali saat guru itu belum juga beranjak dari sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat teringat ucapan Donghae padanya tadi pagi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena di anugrahi otak yang encer, sehingga ia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memahami ucapan Donghae padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat menemukan guru itu telah pergi dari tangga. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia turun ke lantai 2— lantai para guru tinggal.

Berlari secepat mungkin dan berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Yesung's seonsaeng room'

dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengetuk pintu itu. Dan saat mendengar suara yang mengeluarkan kalimat 'masuk saja, tidak dikunci' ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

'Clek'

Ia membuka pintu itu, ia mendapati ruangan bernuansa putih yang cukup rapi.

"Kyu.. Ada ap- "

'Dugg'

"Saranghae. Saranghae. Yesung-ah, saranghanda" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat sambil terus membisikan kata cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END #plakk.

Maksudnya, 'To Be Countinue' XD

.

.

.

.  
.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong... Lala back ^^ masi adakah yang nungguin nih ff? #berharap. Mian kalo ngaret banget, bukan Lala sengajaan lo... Tapi emang akunya kagak sempat buat lanjutin *bow*

ok, lala tau ini gaje bnget, untuk Next Chapter bkalan dijelasin kenapa Yesung kerja begituan, tanggapan Kyuhyun, perasaan KyuSung, dan. . . . . Kalo ada yg mau NC lala bikinin #duagg. XD tapi tetep ya. . . Sesuai permintaan chingudeul semua hehe

Ok, BIG THANK TO:

Lylyda | hera3424 | CheftyClouds | TrinCloudSparkyu | Nisa | Guest | ermagyu | evilcloud | szasza harnis | | tyaa | ikhaasan | Liekyusung | Kei Tsukiyomi | ranimaharsi | yesunghyunggue90 | yesung wife momo | Daevict024 | | Reysa J | Dewi CloudSparkyu | 24 | kyusunglove | i | clouds04 | yanie | sayangsemuamembersuju | ariesta87 | libra love clouds | Petals JOYers Shipper | yeyepapo | mitha3424 | cloudyeye | CloudsYeskie | nin nina | yesungismine | yoon HyunWoon | aKyuCloud | Nakazawa Ryu | feixian | Kim Eun Seob | ajib4ff | Guest | Won | Guest | Cloud'sHana | Tata | GaemGyu92 | | Doeyyy | sparclouds | cloud3024 | Sung HyoHee | vy | shinkwangyun | KyuWoon | Cha2LoveKorean | shin. .3 | yesungie lover | ChoKyusungShipper | Aimikka Cloudy | clouds04 | shib kwang yun | Pusycat3 | ennyelfclouds | dan beberapa orang yang muncul sebagai 'Guest'

TERIMA KASIH untuk chingudeul yang udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff ini. Setiap komentar dari chingu itu jadi penyemangat buat aku lanjutin nih ff ^^ aku yang moodian, and cepat bosen bisa langsung semangat lanjutin nih ff karena komen chingu semua *bow*

untuk siders, hmm lala kagak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, XD ya.. Dengan masi ada yang baca aja aku udah seneng banget. Tapi, apa salahnya coba buat kasi komentar, kagak harus bikin akun untuk bisa ngomen kok...

Lala kagak bakalan berlama" lagi, silahkan berikan tanggapan chingu terhadap chapter ini ^^ setiap riview dari chingu bkin lala yang niat hiatus jadi semangat lagi buat bkin and lanjutin nih FF ^^  
and end,

.

.

.

.

.  
Riview, please... (^^)

.

.

.

.

.  
Gamsahamnida ^^


	6. It's My Secret

**My Lovely Seonsaengnim**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.  
Disclaimer: Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
Donghae, Eunhyuk and with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh EunHae/ HaeHyuk, and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai,  
Un-Official pair,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC.

Tidak menerima FLAME karena PAIR atau karena ini FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

Yesung membeku di tempat, otaknya masi mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masi berkutat dengan tugas siswa-siswanya yang belum sempat ia periksa. Lalu ia mempersilahkan masuk seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dan kini, ia berada dalam dekapan Cho Kyuhyun— siswanya yang menyebalkan.

Dan apa-apaan itu? Seperti De Javu, ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin mengerutkan kening. Apa Kyuhyun tengah mabuk? Stres? Atau apa? Ia sedikit risih dengan Kyuhyun yang telah mengetahui identitas aslinya— beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yesung tidak mencoba untuk melawan. Tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya atau mencoba untuk menghentikan namja itu mengucapkan kata 'saranghae'— yang tidak henti-hentinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung. Tangannya memegang erat kedua bahu namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, tapi tetap ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Yesung terluka.

Detak jantungnya meningkat saat menatap onyx yang begitu menawan. Membuktikan bahwa ia memang telah jatuh kedalam pesona Kim Yesung. Sebuah pesona yang membuatnya— seseorang yang tidak terlalu mengagungkan cinta kini malah terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Yeah, he's falling in love.

"Jong Woon-ah.. Saranghae" ucapnya lembut, kedua caramelnya tidak berhenti menyelami kedua iris Yesung yang menghayutkan.

"Apa kau mengigau Kyuhyun-ssi?" jawaban singkat dari Yesung membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Kedua tangannya menarik kedua bahu itu untuk semakin mendekat. "Aku tidak bercanda, Yesung" nada suara yang terdengar dingin menyapa pendengaran Yesung.

Yesung membalas tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Cukup lama, hingga kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan yang tidak lebih menarik dari Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap caramel itu lebih lama lagi. Di dalam sana, ia menemukan sebuah cinta yang besar dan tulus untuknya. Ia tidak bisa, tidak bisa untuk percaya akan cinta lagi.

"Kyu-ah.." Yesung terdengar menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia kembali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku guru di sini, dan kau adalah muridku" ucap Yesung seraya menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk menolakku" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Lihatlah mata itu, begitu mengerikan hingga membuat Yesung merinding.

Yesung terlihat kembali menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang egois dan keras kepala. Tidak mudah untuk meruntuhkan komitmennya.

"Hey, Kyu. Dengar aku!" Yesung tersenyum tipis, "ada banyak hal yang membuat kita tidak bisa bersama— "

"—karena kau guru dan aku murid? I don't care" Kyuhyun memotong.

"Ya, itu salah satunya" Yesung menunduk, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak, dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau sudah tau siapa aku di masa lalu bukan? Apa kau tidak jijik padaku eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jijik padamu. Itu hanya masa lalu untukmu. Dan sekarang? Kau sudah berubah bukan?"

"Kau akan menyesal Kyuhyun. Dan aku jamin kau tidak akan bertahan. Ka-kau tidak tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku Kyuhyun" Yesung memelas, tatapannya berubah menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak boleh mencintaimu tapi kau boleh mencintai Kibum? Hah, kau lucu sekali" ucap Kyuhyun sarkas. Yesung menggeleng "i-itu.. "

"Kau butuh alasan yang kuat kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menarik wajah Yesung yang sejak tadi terus menunduk.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Saling menatap dan saling menyelami satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya "cintamu pada Kibum tidak sebesar cintamu padaku Jong Woon-ssi" Kyuhyun kembali menatap onyx itu, "Saranghae"

Kyuhyun memagut bibir kisable itu dengan penuh perasaan. Mencoba mengungkapkan betapa ia begitu mencintai gurunya itu.

"Bisakah.. Aku mengetahui masa lalumu? Kali ini bukan dari Choi Siwon, tapi dari Kim Yesung sendiri" Kyuhyun kembali menyelami kedua manik kelam itu.

Terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Yesung. Ia terlihat berbikir sebelum— "aku. . . Aku lahir dari seorang wanita murahan yang. . ."

"Aku tau maksudmu" Kyuhyun memotong.

"Aku tidak tau siapa ayahku karena ibuku tidak hanya sekali melakukan itu. Aku bersyukur ibu masih mau membesarkanku." Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Aku mempunyai seorang hyung— yang aku yakini kami bukan berasal dari laki-laki yang sama. Aku sering mendapatkan sexual harassment darinya. Itu membuatku agak trauma, ya.. Saat itu umurku masi 10 tahun dan itu masi membayang di kepalaku hingga sekarang"

"Saat berumur 13 tahun aku kabur dari rumah karena ibu berusaha keras untuk menjualku. Dan aku sudah tidak kuat dengan perlakuan hyung padaku."

"Aku tidak mendapat kesulitan saat hidup dijalanan. Ya... Karena sebelumnya ibu sudah menyuruhku untuk mengamen dan mencopet. Itu tidak sulit untukku." Yesung tersenyum— terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Hari itu aku mencoba untuk mencuri uang seorang pria berusia kira-kira 50 tahunan. Namun sayang, aku ketahuan dan semua orang memukuliku. Setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi"

"Aku tersadar dan membuka mataku, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah aku berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. Setelah itu aku mendengar seseorang yang memanggilku."

"Tiga hari kemudian aku baru tau bahwa pria tua yang gagal kucopetlah orang yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Entah bagaimana, saat ia memintaku untuk bercerita kenapa aku harus hidup dari mencuri, aku dengan mudah menceritakannya begitu saja. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Lee Aboji."

"Dia menawarkanku untuk hidup dengannya, ia bilang ia tidak mempunyai seorang anak dan ia merasa aku dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Istrinya, juga begitu baik padaku. Mereka membuatku begitu bahagia"

"Aboji memasukkanku ke sekolah ini saat ia mendengarku menyanyi. Beliau adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, sama seperti orang tua mu Tuan muda Cho" Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Karena beliau adalah donatur di sekolah ini, beliau meminta supaya aku tidak tinggal di asrama. Beliau juga sudah menjamin bahwa aku akan tetap bersekolah jika sesuatu terjadi kepada beliau"

"Setahun berlalu, aku merasa semua baik-baik saja. Aku begitu mencintai hidupku yang dulu sangat aku benci. Mempunyai orang tua angkat yang begitu baik padaku, teman-teman yang juga begitu baik, juga nilaiku di sekolah tidak bermasalah, bahkan para guru sering sekali memuji suaraku. Aku selalu berdo'a supaya semua ini tidak akan berakhir."

"Namun sepertinya Tuhan masi tidak membiarkan aku untuk bahagia. Orang tua angkatku kecelakaan dan meninggal. Saat itu aku benar-benar sedih. Aneh sekali, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat ibu atau hyung berlaku kasar padaku."

"Setelah itu datang seseorang— yang aku tidak tau siapa— ia mengusirku dari rumah. Wanita itu mengatakan aku tidak berhak atas apapun. Itu terasa aneh bagiku, pasalnya Aboji mengatakan membuat surat wasiat atas namaku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang harta atau apapun. Tapi, wanita itu, tidakkah ia sangat keterlaluan? Setidaknya ia mengusirku di saat aku telah lulus sekolah." Yesung menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku masi bersekolah, karena seperti yang ku katakan padamu, orang tuaku sudah menjamin semuanya hingga aku lulus. Tapi sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya adalah aku harus tinggal dan makan dari apa. Mungkin akan berbeda jika aku tinggal di asrama sekolah. Aku sedikit menyayangkan aboji yang memaksaku tinggal di rumah, bukan di asrama."

"Hingga malam itu, seseorang menemuiku. Ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia tau apa masalahku saat ini. Ia bisa memberiku makanan dan tempat tinggal, ia tidak melarangku untuk sekolah, hanya saja, aku harus bekerja untuknya."

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa yang ia maksud dengan 'bekerja' aku tau dunia ini sangat kejam dan keras, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya"

"Bukankah aku tidak suci lagi? Hyungku sudah meniduriku bekali-kali, aku sudah pernah mencuri, memukul para berandalan yang berebut makananku, bahkan aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya. Bukankah buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya? Ibuku seorang wanita murahan, dan tidak ada alasan untukku untuk tidak mengikuti jejaknya."

"Lee So Man adalah nama pria itu. Ia mempunyai sebuah bar gay dan memperkerjakan beberapa orang di sana. Aku heran kenapa bar itu tetap bertahan padahal Lee ahjussi banyak memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur. Pria itu menepati janjinya, ia memberiku makanan, tempat tinggal, dan tetap membiarkanku bersekolah"

"Nama asliku adalah Kim Jong Woon. Nama yang di beri oleh orang tua angkatku adalah Kim Yesung. Aku tetap memakai marga ibuku, Mr. Dan Mrs. Lee tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sedangkan Jeremy adalah namaku yang beredar di kalangan pecinta sex dan setidaknya tidak ada yang tau jika aku adalah siswa SIS"

"Beberapa bulan kemudian aku bertemu Choi Siwon. Ia adalah pelanggan setiaku. Ia memanggilku Yesungie, aku tidak ingin mau tau dari mana ia mengetahui namaku itu. Yang pasti ia sudah tau dan memberikan uang padaku"

"Ia begitu baik, ia sering membayarku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, menemaninya makan, atau lainnya bukan hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya padaku. Hingga akhirnya. . . Aku jatuh cinta, cinta yang berbeda dari yang aku rasakan kepada teman-temanku di sekolah atau cinta kepada kedua orang tua angkatku yang telah meninggal. Namun cinta yang lebih mendalam. Hingga aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ia menerima cintaku"

"Ia mengatakan ia begitu mencintaiku, ia berjanji padaku saat ia juga telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya, ia akan menikahiku dan membawaku keluar dari tempat itu. Aku terlalu banyak berharap hingga harapan itu menghempaskanku"

"Ia. Choi Siwon, mengatakan sebuah kejujuran dimana ia hanya menjadikanku sebuah mainan bersama teman-temannya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia jijik padaku. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menikahi namja murahan sepertiku, menikahiku sama saja menghancurkan keturunan keluarga Choi yang begitu ia banggakan itu"

"Itu adalah hari kelulusanku, tanpa mengatakan apapun aku meninggalkan semuanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, awalnya Soo Man ahjussi tidak setuju, namun setelah aku mengatakan aku ingin memulainya dari awal, ia membebaskanku. Beliau adalah orang yang baik hanya saja ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kebaikannya" Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Setelah itu aku bekerja menjadi pelayan di restauran milik teman satu sekolahku. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat usaha karena ia suka bereksperimen dengan makanan, tidak heran jika ia mengambil begitu banyak kelas yang berhubungan dengan makanan. Dia juga baik padaku. Sangat"

"Dua tahun aku bekerja di sana dan aku sudah berumur 21 tahun. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan guruku di SIS, ia memintaku untuk mengajar di sini. Ia bilang bakatku akan terbuang sia-sia jika aku tetap bekerja di sana. Dengan dorongan dari temanku dan sang guru akhirnya aku berada di sini. Menjadi pengajarmu dan menjadi gurumu."

"Belum genap satu tahun aku mengajar, orang itu kembali menggangguku, orang yang telah membuatku membencinya seumur hidupku. Choi Siwon, ia mencariku. Dari berita yang ku dapat dari Soo Man ahjussi, Choi Siwon mencariku di bar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mendaftar ke kemiliteran. Dan.. Aku tidak menyangka, setelah bersembunyi selama 2 tahun, ia kembali menemukanku."

"Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya. Yang pasti aku merasa firasat buruk tentang itu."

Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun balas menatapnya. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada isak tangis. Mungkin semuanya terlalu menyakitkan hingga Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menangisi hal seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tau, jauh di dalam onyx itu, ada sebuah luka yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk di sembuhkan.

Yesung Memegang bahu anak didiknya itu dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. "Sekarang kau tau siapa aku Kyu. Kau tidak seharusnya menyukaiku"

"Aku tidak peduli Jong Woon-ah! Aku menyu— ah ani, aku mencintaimu! Aku, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskanmu. Bahkan untuk Choi Siwon sekalipun"

Yesung kembali menghela nafas. Namja Cho di depannya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi dari seseorang. Ibuku, aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi ia memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Orang tua angkatku membuatku merasa di hargai, tapi mereka membuatku kembali terjatuh. Dan Choi Siwon, cinta pertamaku. . . Yang dengan mudah menghancurkanku"

"KIM KIBUM? Mengapa kau boleh mencintainya sedang aku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Kibum-ssi, aku menyukainya. Aku sudah berharap lebih dan sekarang ia juga ikut membuatku terluka" jeda,

"Lagi pula. . . Saat itu tidak ada Choi Siwon. Sehingga aku meresa lebih mudah dan menikmati prosesku pada Kibum-ssi. Namun sekarang ada Siwon di sini. Itu akan terasa lebih berat"

"Itu seolah kau menolakku karena Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun mendengus tidak senang. Perlahan, mulai menyeruak di hatinya perasaan tidak suka kepada Siwon.

"Mungkin.." gumam Yesung lirih. Pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Choi Siwon, aku merasa dia mempunyai maksud tersembunyi hingga ia menyusulku hingga kemari. Lagi pula, aku masi ragu dengan perasaanku padamu" Yesung mendongak. Mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada caramel mengagumkan itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa bahwa disini ia harus bersikap sedewasa mungkin. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Yesung untuk menerimanya sekarang juga— walaupun itu bukan gayanya.

Lagi pula, ia merasa ucapan Yesung benar. Choi Siwon, namja itu, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa obsesi besar pada tatapan matanya saat melihat ke arah Yesung. Ia tidak bodoh hingga tidak tau apa artinya itu. Siwon, menginginkan Yesung-NYA!

Lagi pula, ia masi harus menyakinkan Yesung. Ya, dia harus! Harus membuat Yesung mencintainya dan kisah ini akan berakhir bahagia.

Mungkin.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung namja yang notabennya mempunyai tinggi lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku akan menunggu. Sampai kapanpun" Kyuhyun berujar. Ia menghentikan usapannya di punggung Yesung dan beralih memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Dan.. Choi Siwon. Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia berani menyakitimu"

.  
oOo

.

Yesung melangkah pelan melewati koridor-koridor  
asrama yang terlihat begitu sepi. Sesekali terdengar suara nyanyian keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga setelah memastikan tidak ada satupun siswa di lantai satu— yang berniat membolos.

Hari ini adalah  
jadwal piket-nya dan tidak ada jadwal mengajar, jadi ia  
memutuskan untuk berada di asrama. Lagi pula, ia sedang  
malas berjalan ke gedung sekolah di udara sedingin ini.

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya—  
bingung saat mendapati asrama  
yang benar-benar sepi. Biasanya saat ia memeriksa, ia akan menemukan dua atau lebih siswa yang berniat bolos di  
kamar mereka atau siswa yang terlambat berlarian di lorong. Apa lagi dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Biasanya ia akan mendapati  
siswa 'terlalu teladan' di sini,  
Tapi ini.. Terlalu sepi.

Yesung mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri asrama.

"Arrrgggghhhh"

'BUKK!'

Yesung meringis sakit saat merasakan tarikan di tangan dan  
hempasan di punggungnya.

"Hay Bitch"  
Suara itu. Dia sangat  
kenal suara itu.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Yesung tajam, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan menatap tajam obsidian Siwon yang begitu dekat  
dengannya.

"Kembali padaku"

"Tak akan" jawab Yesung dingin.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok jual mahal bitch" pegangan tangan

Siwon di kedua tangan Yesung  
terasa semakin kuat.

"Aku tidak sudi bersamamu Choi  
Siwon!"

'PLAKK'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri Yesung. Perih..  
Tapi ia harus bertahan. Tak boleh  
terjebak oleh namja psycho di  
depannya itu.

Sekali sentakan, Siwon sudah melumat bibir Yesung kasar.  
Kedua tangan Siwon mencekal tangan Yesung yang terus  
berontak.

Yesung tidak tau. Jika ia dicium paksa oleh Kyuhyun, tubuhnya  
akan melemas dan menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun  
padanya. Tetapi, saat Siwon menciumnya  
seperti ini, ia merasa begitu bersalah— entah pada siapa.

Yesung terengah setelah Siwon melepas ciumannya. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Beberapa  
saat kemudian, ia bisa  
mendengar Siwon berbicara padanya.

"Aku sudah muak padamu namja  
murahan" Siwon mendekat hingga Yesung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon di  
telinganya.

"Aku akan membuatmu  
mengingat masa-masa indah kita"

'Krakkk'

'DEG'

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong.. Lala back ^^ adakah chingudeul yang nungguin nih ff? *semoga ada* XDD

di sini udah terkuak masa lalunya, semoga setelah masa lalunya yeye terungkap riviewer nya kagak pada kabur, kalo dapat bertambah *maunya*

perubahan rencana, kayaknya NC masi lama, lala taroh akhir aja ya NCehnya.. Fokus ke cerita coz-nya

mian kalo masa lalunya yeye nggak kreatif bnget, yaaa karena aq juga kagak kreatif *nyadar*

ok, semoga tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan,

Big Thank to:

| ranimaharsi | yesungbee13 | tiaa | TrinCloudSparkyu | Yoon HyunWoon | Chaery Carnation | won | JY | Ikhaasan | ermagyu | Daevict024 | szasza harnis | cloudyeye | 24 | ennyelfclouds1 | Ayyes | ajib4ff | | |deby utami | 989seohye | choud3024 | R'Rin4869 | aku suka ff | Jmjm | aKyuCloud | DySparClouds | TamamaChan23 | libra love clouds | CheftyClouds | KrystalCloudsJaejoongie | Yanie | kjwzz | yesungismine | tety sinaga | ariesta87 | Rose fujoshi | Lylyda | nabillakyu | Merry | clouds04 | shin kwang yun | | Nakazawa Ryu | evilcloud | UkeYesung xD | Kim Eun Seob | Kei Tsukiyomi | Evilcloud | liya | mitha3424 | Dewi CloudSparkyu | yong | Pusycat3 | Clouds Yeskie | GaemGyu92 | ryaniClouds | oneheartforsuju | Desyana | hera3424 | sayangsemuamembersuju | Tina KwonLee | KyuWoon | chokimlatte15 | menysparkclouds | yuran | Tata | airi1491 | KyundaClouds | Cloud's Hana | Nierin | Cloudhy3424 | Dewi CloudSparkyu | Spica Clouds | yesungie lover | Petal JOYers Shipper | jieichiai | sparkyukyunie | AmeliaChoi | strawberrylove97 | Haruka-SMstan | Clouds Yeskie | tari | muticloudELF | vilsa sparkcloud | fitri anjani | kimfida61 | Aimikka Cloudy |

Gomawo buat yang udah berkenan buat ninggalin jejaknya ^^ *bow* setiap komenter dari chingudeul bkin aq semangat buat lanjutin nih ff

dan terakhir...

Riview, please~

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
